DREAM CHANBAEK
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [SUDAH DI BUKUKAN] [END] [ONE SHOT] [CHANBAEK] [GS] Karena semua berawal dari mimpi!
1. DREAM - 01 -

**\- Februari 2019**

"Selamat siang. Saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih Byun Baekhyun- putri anda."

Heechul dan Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya. Bunga yang Baekhyun pegang sampai jatuh ke tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Belum lagi, pekikan dari teman-teman Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Hari ini, Baekhyun baru saja selesai menghadiri acara kelulusan sekolahnya. Belum sempat mereka berfoto bersama, Baekhyun dan Heechul sudah lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran lelaki itu. Park Chanyeol, lelaki idaman hampir semua wanita di dunia.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun?

Sedangkan Baekhyun tinggal di Busan, dan Chanyeol tinggal di Seoul.

Semuanya ini, berawal dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, gadis itu mengidolakan sosok seorang Park Chanyeol. Padahal, Chanyeol bukanlah seorang selebritis.

Sampai akhirnya, suatu hari saat Baekhyun dan ibunya pergi ke Seoul- Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja.

Mereka berdua bertemu dan melakukan sesuatu hal gila, yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun ke Busan.

Chanyeol merasa, ia akan menjadi lelaki brengsek jika tidak menyusul gadis mungil itu ke Busan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ybaekxing

**Present**

**~ Dream ~**

"Sebuah mimpi yang cukup sulit untuk dapat terwujud"

**Main Cast :**

**B**yun Baek Hyun / **P**ark Chan Yeol

**Supporting Cast :**

**P**emeran akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini

**Rate : M**

**Genre :** **F**luf / **R**omance / **F**riendship / **F**amily

**Warning :** **G**enderSwitch / **M**iss Typo

**Disclaimer :**

Author hanya meminjam nama para pemeran disini, selebihnya mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing. Segala bentuk kesamaan ide cerita hanya kebetulan semata tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan. Terima Kasih.

**~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

**\- Pertengahan Desember 2018**

"Sial! Ternyata hanya mimpi." Baekhyun duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan. "Huaaaaa Eomma! Aku ingin menikah dengan PARK CHANYEOL!" Ia hanya bisa berteriak sedih ketika mimpi indah itu harus berakhir.

Sekarang, gadis itu harus pergi sekolah, atau dia akan terlambat dan terancam di ceramahi panjang lebar oleh gurunya.

Sudah hampir ke tiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini, Baekhyun bermimpi tentang lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang dimaksud adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang pengusaha muda dan berbakat di Korea Selatan. Chanyeol mendapat julukan sebagai versi Korea. Ketampanan serta kekayaan yang dia miliki membuat ia begitu tenar layaknya seorang selebritis papan atas.

Harta nya yang berlimpah membuat ia di gilai banyak wanita, baik itu yang sudah tua maupun anak muda. Termasuk anak kecil sekalipun mengidolakan-nya.

Dia hanya seorang pemuda dari kalangan sederhana yang kemudian sukses. Sampai akhirnya sekarang ia menjadi salah satu pemuda yang terkaya di Korea Selatan.

Dan Baekhyun salah satu gadis remaja yang mengidolakan sosok seorang Park Chanyeol.

Hanya saja, untuk bisa bertemu dengan seorang Park Chanyeol itu sangat sulit untuk Baekhyun.

Karena selain dia hanya seorang pelajar, ia yang tinggal di Busan menjadi penyebab lain kesulitannya untuk bertemu Park Chanyeol yang ada di Seoul.

"Selamat pagi Eomma!" Baekhyun mengecup pipi ibunya, Heechul- yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Selamat pagi, istrinya Park Chanyeol!" Jawab Heechul, tahu tabiat anaknya yang begitu mengidolakan Park Chanyeol.

"Heol! Eomma mulai merestuiku dengan Chanyeol ya?" Baekhyun terkikik malu seraya mengambil beberapa roti yang sudah di beri olesan selai strawberry oleh ibunya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau anakku menjadi gila. Menyenangkan anak tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Eomma-" Baekhyun menggigit rotinya dengan kasar, wajah masamnya terlihat kala ibunya masih selalu meledeknya.

Yeah. Dia hanya seorang pemimpi. Bermimpi bisa bertemu Chanyeol, bertegur sapa dengan Chanyeol. Dan bermimpi menjadi istri dari Park Chanyeol.

Walau...keinginannya itu hanya sebatas sebuah harapan.

"Setelah pulang sekolah kita pergi ke Seoul." Ucap Heechul setelah duduk bergabung dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbatuk.

"APA! SEOUL?" Baekhyun tampak berbinar senang kala Heechul mengatakan kalau ia akan ke Seoul "Kita berlibur, di Seoul?"

"Tidak." Jawab Heechul yang manakala membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Lalu?"

"Menghadiri acara pernikahan ayahmu dengan istri barunya."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan sumpitnya dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Heechul.

Sudah setahun ayahnya merantau ke Seoul untuk bekerja, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu jika sang ayah sebenarnya sudah bercerai dengan ibunya. Baekhyun hanya tahu jika hubungan kedua orang tuanya memang sedang merenggang.

Tapi apa yang ia dengar barusan?

Ayahnya akan menikah lagi?

"Apa maksud Eomma? Appa menikah lagi?"

"Baekhyun.." Heechul menghela nafas panjang dan memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat bergetar "Eomma dan Appa sudah bercerai bulan lalu. Maaf karena Eomma tidak memberitahukan ini padamu. Eomma hanya tidak ingin kau sedih!"

"Sekarang aku sangat sedih Eomma!" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"Maaf sayang.." Baekhyun menunduk diam "Besok siang ayahmu akan menikah."

"Dan kenapa kita harus datang?" Baekhyun tampak tidak suka dengan ide ibu-nya yang ingin datang ke pernikahan ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya, Eomma juga ingin mengajakmu berlibur."

Heechul tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tahu, jika ibunya menahan rasa sakit hati menerima kenyataan- lelaki yang dicintainya akan menikah lagi dengan wanita lain.

Bertahun-tahun berumah tangga, keluarga mereka harus hancur semenjak ayahnya nemutuskan untuk bekerja di Seoul. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan, kenapa sampai ayahnya bisa menikah setelah sebulan bercerai dengan ibunya. Sudah dipastikan jika ayahnya berselingkuh jauh sebelum bercerai dengan ibunya.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang saja!" Baekhyun bangun dan berniat berlari kekamarnya.

"Sayang..."

"Ayo cepat Eomma, kita bisa berlibur lebih lama jika sudah sampai di Seoul."

Heechul, akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti anak gadis kesayangannya tersebut. Membantu mengepak baju-baju yang sekiranya Baekhyun perlukan selama di Seoul, karena ia sendiri sudah mengepak barang-barangnya. Dan mereka memilih menaiki kereta untuk bisa sampai di Seoul. Jika menyetir, Heechul akan kecapean begitu ia sampai di Seoul.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia senang bisa ke Seoul, tapi ia juga sedih mendengar ayahnya akan menikah lagi. Disatu sisi, ia berharap kedatangannya ke Seoul bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol- idola hatinya. Namun di sisi lain, ia ingin menangisi nasibnya. Ayahnya menikah lagi setelah menceraikan ibunya. Dan bahkan ia sendiri tidak diberitahu tentang pernikahan tersebut.

Apa dia sudah tidak anggap anak lagi oleh ayahnya?

Mungkin jawabannya, ia memang sudah tidak dianggap anak lagi. Dan ayahnya memang sengaja tidak mengundangnya.

-o0o-

"Aku tidak ingin menghadiri pesta itu!" Chanyeol menolak secara baik-baik permintaan kedua orang tuanya yang ingin ia menghadiri acara pernikahan tante-nya.

"Chanyeol-ah, orang akan semakin berpikir kalau kau memang tidak akur dengan bibi-mu!"

Ibunya berusaha membujuk Chanyeol. Namun, mereka harus berusaha keras karena sifat keras kepala Chanyeol.

"Semu orang tahu kami tidak akur. Jadi, untuk apa terus menutupinya? Aku sibuk Eomma, banyak yang harus aku urus dikantor." Chanyeol merapijan jas kerjanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau datang ke pesta itu, Eomma dan Appa tidak akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk berobat!" Ancam ibunya.

"Sayang, kau tidak bisa..." Ayahnya- tuan Park, mencoba untuk tidak membuat Chanyeol marah mendengar istrinya berkata seperti itu.

"Baik. Aku akan datang. Jadi, Eomma dan Appa jangan pernah berpikir untuk berhenti berobat dan mengecek kesehatan tubuh kalian!" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang seraya berlalu dari rumah besarnya.

Jika sudah diancam seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kesehatan ibu dan ayahnya lebih penting, dibanding mempertahankan ke egois'san-nya yang tidak ingin hadir dipesta pernikahan tantenya.

Chanyeol dan tante-nya (adik dari ibunya) memang tidak akur. Wanita tua itu adalah orang yang kerap membuat bisnisnya rugi, karena tindakan ceroboh dan sering mengkorupsi uang Chanyeol. Chanyeol kadang harus menanggung rugi ketika tante-nya itu menandatangi kontrak sebuah proyek tanpa sepengatahuan-nya.

Dulu, Chanyeol memang memperkerjakan tante-nya itu di perusahaannya. Namun setelah banyaknya kasus kerugian yang dia dapatkan, ia meminta tante-nya itu membangun perusahaan sendiri ketimbang ia harus rugi lebih banyak lagi.

Dengan uang yang diberi oleh Chanyeol, Tante-nya membangun sebuah perusahaan atas nama dirinya. Walau tidak sesukses milik Chanyeol, namun perusahaan Tante-nya cukup dikenal karena semua orang tahu jika perusahaan itu milik dari kerabat Chanyeol. Dampak Chanyeol memang begitu besarnya bagi kebanyakan orang. Apapun yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol akan cepat mendapatkan respon dari masyarakat.

"Kosongkan jadwal akhir pekan minggu ini. Aku harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan wanita gila itu!." Chanyeol meminta sekretarisnya untuk mengosongkan jadwal nya akhir pekan ini. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghadiri acara pernikahan tante-nya.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul, Baekhyun lebih banyak diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Masih memikirkan ayahnya yang dengan tega-nya mau menikah lagi, dan bahkan ia yang anaknya sendiri tidak diberitahu. Undangan pun tidak ada, apalagi ucapan dari sang ayah. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa telah kehilangan ayahnya.

Sepertinya, ayahnya tidak pernah memikirkan-nya sedikitpun. Selama ayahnya bekerja di Seoul saja, ia sudah sangat jarang mendapat telepon dari ayahnya. Sekedar menanyakan kabarnya pun saja, ayah Baekhyun tidak pernah.

Sesampainya mereka di stasiun kereta Seoul, Baekhyun dan Heechul menggunakan taxi untuk bisa sampai di hotel yang sudah dipesan Heechul untuk mereka tinggal selama di Seoul.

Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali ke Seoul, tampak takjub melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela taxi yang dia tumpangi.

"Seoul benar-benar keren Eomma!" Ucapnya seraya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

Heechul tersenyum. Walau hatinya sama terluka seperti Baekhyun. Tapi, melihat senyum ceria diwajah Baekhyun membuatnya tertular untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Kau ingin berkuliah disini?" Tanya Heechul seraya mengusap rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin berkuliah disini. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Eomma. Jadi aku akan mencari pekerjaan saja." Jawab Baekhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Heechul "Aku senang jika bisa membantu Eomma."

Baekhyun tahu, jika Heechul akan mengatakan kalau keinginan Baekhyun akan terwujud. Tapi, Baekhyun cukup sadar diri jika untuk berkuliah di Seoul membutuhkan dana yang sangat besar. Belum lagi biaya hidupnya nanti di Seoul. Walau Baekhyun bisa bekerja paruh waktu, tapi tetap saja uangnya pasti tidak akan cukup untuk membiayai kuliahnya sendiri.

"Eomma akan bekerja di Seoul. Memangnya kau tetap ingin tinggal di Busan?" Heechul tersentak ketika Baekhyun melepas pelukannya seraya berteriak kaget.

"Eomma akan bekerja di Seoul? Mulai kapan?" Baekhyun tampak terlihat antusias.

"Setelah kau lulus sekolah kita akan pindah ke sini. Eomma mendapat pekerjaan bagus disini. Kau bisa berkuliah disini. Dan jika kau ingin bekerja, kau bisa membantu Eomma. Teman Eomma akan memberimu upah seperti pekerjaan paruh waktu."

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Heechul "Terima Kasih Eomma. Aku menyayangimu!"

Heechul membalas pelukan itu. Mencoba tegar meskipun rumah tangga nya harus hancur karena percerai'an.

Mereka sampai di salah satu hotel ternama di Seoul. Heechul sebenarnya tidak punya uang untuk bisa menginap di hotel mewah itu. Tapi, temannya lah yang memberikan fasilitas ini. Karena Heechul datang ke Seoul juga untuk bekerja, selain berlibur bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat ingin bertanya kenapa mereka harus menginap dihotel mewah bernama LY itu. Namun, Heechul hanya menjawab jika ini semua adalah pemberian dari teman nya yang akan memberi Heechul pekerjaan nanti.

Mereka beristirahat sebentar, menjelang sore Baekhyun diajak pergi jalan-jalan untuk berbelanja gaun yang akan ia kenakan ke pesta pernikahan ayahnya. Heechul bilang, ia tidak bisa menemani Baekhyun ke pesta. Jadi, kemungkinan hanya Baekhyun saja yang datang diantar Heechul sampai ketempat dimana pesta itu di adakan.

Baekhyun memilih gaun berwarna hitam yang cukup tertutup. Terlihat pas dan cukup sopan untuk anak seumuran Baekhyun. Jika pesta itu adalah pesta yang membahagiakan, mungkin akan ada senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya didalam cermin- Baekhyun tidak merasa puas meskipun bisa mengenakan gaun cantik.

-o0o-

Siang itu, pesta itu berlangsung. Baekhyun, sudah diantar ibunya kedepan gedung mewah yang bernama sama dengan hotel tempat mereka menginap. Dengan tas kecil bergandul foto seorang lelaki yang menjadi idola-nya, Baekhyun melangkah masuk seraya mengcengkram ujung gaun-nya karena gugup.

Ia menaiki lift untuk bisa sampai dilantai dimana ayahnya mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Gedung itu sepertinya merupakan gedung sebuah hotel, namun hanya di isi untuk acara pesta. Mengingat bukan hanya ayahnya saja yang mengadakan pernikahan di gedung itu. Sebelum masuk, Baekhyun melihat ada orang lain juga yang mengadakan pernikahan di gedung itu hari ini.

Begitu ia sampai didepan pintu baja besar yang terdapat dua penjaga berbaju formal dan bertubuh tegap, Baekhyun melangkah melewati mereka berdua. Namun, ketika ia sampai pada seorang wanita yang betugas memintai undangan yang biasa dibawa tamu undangan- Baekhyun terdiam disana.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk, jika tidak membawa undangan yang sudah diberi kepada tamu undangan." ujar wanita itu. Ia hanya melaksanakan tugas nya meminta undangan dari para tamu undangan.

"T-tapi yang menikah didalam adalah ayahku." ujar Baekhyun jujur, yang justru di hadiahi tatapan aneh dari wanita itu.

Kemudian, wanita itu meminta dua orang yang sebelumnya bertugas didepan untuk menyeret Baekhyun keluar. Mereka memaksa Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tempat pesta pernikahan ayahnya berlangsung.

"Hei! Aku harus melihat ayahku menikah, kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku?" Ia meronta meminta untuk tidak diperlakukan semena-mena.

"Dengar nona, tuan Byun Hankyung itu tidak mempunyai seorang anak dari istri pertamanya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau mengaku sebagai anaknya!" Wanita itu berbicara lantang, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap ke wanita itu dan Baekhyun.

Mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh. Karena mereka menganggap Baekhyun seorang penipu yang berusaha masuk untuk bisa makan gratis. Atau yang lebih jahat, mereka menyangka Baekhyun berniat mencuri didalam pesta itu.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, dengan wajah yang menahan tangis. Gadis itu berlalu pergi. Ia memilih berjalan ke tangga darurat, duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang ada disana... lalu menangis dengan kencang.

"EOMMA!" Teriak Baekhyun di sela-sela tangisnya yang pecah "Eomma..hikss hikss Appa tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya!" Baekhyun menyeka air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya. Mengambil tisu yang berada di tas kecilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Appa akan sejahat ini padaku...hikss hikss...Eomma!" Baekhyun menangis seraya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya "Seharusnya aku tidak datang kesini untuk menemui Appa..hikss hikskss Byun Hankyung- kau benar-benar keterlaluan pada anakmu sendiri!"

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya begitu sakit. Tidak dianggap anak oleh ayahnya sendiri adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Selama ini, ia selalu menghormati Hankyung. Walau lelaki itu tidak pernah memberinya kabar semenjak bekerja di Seoul.

Sekarang, ia begitu tidak menyangka jika ayahnya sendiri tidak mengakuinya.

Apa salah Baekhyun?

Dia hanya seorang gadis remaja yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Itu dari Heechul, Ibunya. Baekhyun yang kebingungan terlihat gelagapan sendiri. Ia berusaha menetralkan kembali dirinya. Menarik nafas selama dan sepanjang mungkin, lalu mengangkat telepon dari ibunya.

_"Sayang, kau sudah masuk kedalam pesta?"_ Tanya Heechul di sebrang sana.

"Eummm. Ya Eomma! Baekhyun sedang makan Eomma. Disini makanannya enak-enak!" Seru Baekhyun dengan suara yang di buat-buat ceria.

_"Baguslah sayang! Eomma pikir kau tidak bisa masuk kedalam. Kalau gitu nikmati pestanya, Eomma harus menemani teman Eomma membahas beberapa bisnis yang nanti-nya Eomma jalankan di Seoul."_

"Ok Eomma. Jangan pulang terlalu larut, Baekhyun takut sendirian." Ucap Baekhyun mengingatkan untuk Heechul agar tidak pulang malam.

Sambungan telepon itu berakhir. Dan Baekhyun kembali menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa malang sekali nasibku..hiksss..." ia masih menangis disana seraya mengecek ponselnya yang berbunyi.

_**Park Chanyeol hari ini menghadiri acara pernikahan tante-nya, Park Sun Young. Pernikahan itu di laksanakan di gedung milik Chanyeol-ssi sendiri, LY Hotel & Resort.**_

"LY? Itu kan..." Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah stempel pada tembok.

'_LY Hotel & Resort'_

"EOMMMAAAAAA..." Ia kembali berteriak histeri "Hikss.. Seharusnya aku mencari suamiku Park Chanyeol, dibanding menemui Appa dan harus terluka seperti ini! Hiksss wajahku sekarang akan terlihat jelek karena menangis. Chanyeol pasti tidak akan menyukai wanita jelek sepertiku...hikss hikss... Eomaaaaaa.." teriaknya histeris.

Baekhyun dengan dunianya, tidak menghiraukan keadaan.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang mendengarkan ocehannya sejak ia menangis disana.

-o0o-

"Aku akan keluar." Chanyeol merasa sangat bosan dipaksa untuk terus mengumbar senyum dihadapan para tamu undangan pesta pernikahan tante-nya.

Ia tidak terbiasa mengumbar senyum tampannya. Mengingat ia kerap memasang wajah datar dan galaknya ketika ia bekerja. Sesekali ia memang kerap tersenyum, tapi itu jarang terlihat.

Chanyeol memilih tangga darurat gedung sebagai tempatnya untuk berdiam diri sebentar. Lalu, ia menelpon kedua orang tuanya dan meminta izin untuk pulang. Ia berjalan turun memakai tangga darurat dibanding memakai lift. Chanyeol enggan bertemu banyak orang, jadi ia memilih tangga darurat yang jarang dipakai itu untuk ia turun beberapa lantai- sampai ke salah satu lantai dimana ada ruangan pribadinya berada.

Ada ruangan khusus miliknya didalam gedung itu. Karena gedung mewah itu adalah miliknya.

LY adalah singkatan dari LOEY. Nama lain dari Chanyeol.

Setelah turun dua lantai, Chanyeol terkejut kala mendengar seseorang masuk ke tangga darurat melalui pintu lantai 15. Chanyeol diam sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang menggunakan tangga darurat seperti dirinya.

Ketika teriakan tangisan itu terdengar di telinganya, Chanyeol memastikan orang itu. Memastikan jika tangisan itu adalah tangisan dari seorang manusia, bukan dari hantu penunggu gedung miliknya. Terdengar menyeramkan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat gadis itu. Dengan gaun hitam selutut dan tas kecil yang lucu. Tak lupa sebuah gantungan wajah seseorang bergelantung disana. Chanyeol tidak dapat melihatnya karena jarak mereka cukup jauh. Perlahan ia turun untuk berjalan melalui gadis itu. Ocehan gadis itu terdengar olehnya. Ia cukup merasa kasihan karena gadis itu sepertinya baru saja terluka atas tindakan orang tuanya.

"Baekhyun?" Gumam Chanyeol ketika mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan namanya.

Chanyeol berniat untuk tidak melanjutkan menguping. Namun, ketika namanya disebut... Chanyeol diam mematung.

Chanyeol bersebunyi, dan diam disana untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut ocehan anak itu mengenai dirinya. Dan Chanyeol nyaris tertawa keras, kala gadis itu menyebut dirinya adalah suami gadis itu.

Dan ia semakin ingin tertawa, ketika gadis itu mengeluh wajahnya yang akan terlihat jelek karena menangis.

Chanyeol berdiri, tidak lagi bersembunyi. Dia melangkah mendekat dan berniat untuk menyapa gadis yang sepertinya, adalah fans beratnya.

Padahal, ia bukan seorang selebritis.

"Berisik sekali!" Tegur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang semula menyembunyikan wajahnya mendongkak. Mencari kekanan dan kekiri ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Aku...seperti mendengar sesuatu." Gumamnya setengah ketakutan.

"Aku dibelakangmu, gadis cengeng!" Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Ia sudah berdiri di anak tangga yang berbeda satu anak tangga dengan tempat Baekhyun duduk.

Baekhyun sontak berbalik, ia melihat ada sepasang kaki disana. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Bagaimana jika itu adalah kaki milik dua bodyguard yang sebelumnya mengusirnya. Dan bagaimana jika bodyguard itu berniat untuk memperkosanya?

Astaga. Baekhyun sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Perlahan ia mendongkak. Memastikan jika dua pasang kaki itu bukan milik bodyguard yang sebelumnya.

Kini, ia lebih terkejut ketika melihat sosok pemilik sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu mahal itu.

"ASTAGA!" Ia terlonjak kebelakang. Ponsel beserta tas kecilnya berhambur berjatuhan di lantai "PARK CHANYEOL!" pekiknya histeris seraya menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahi. Berusaha menutupi rasa gelinya melihat raut wajah Baekhyun. Wajah yang masih dipenuhi air mata itu, tampak begitu lucu.

Setelah sadar, Baekhyun menarik jarinya. Merasa tidak sopan karena sudah menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol, lelaki idamannya yang kerap ia klaim sebagai suaminya.

Sadar jika tas dan ponselnya jatuh, Baekhyun berniat mengambilnya. Namun Chanyeol yang cekatan sudah lebih dulu mengambil tas dan ponselnya.

Chanyeol tampak memperhatikan gantungan tas Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah wajahnya. Kemudian ia juga melihat ponsel Baekhyun. Melihat dengan keryitan di dahinya kala _lockscreen_ ponsel Baekhyun adalah foto dirinya yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

Belum lagi case ponselnya. Case itu memperlihatkan foto Baekhyun, yang tengah memeluk serta mencium sebuah bantal guling bergambar wajah Chanyeol.

"I...itu... Aku bisa jelaskan tuan!" Baekhyun mendadak menjadi seorang yang gagap kala berhadapan dengan idolanya.

Chanyeol tidak menyerahkan tas dan ponsel milik Baekhyun. Ia tertarik untuk mendengar pengakuan gadis itu terlebih dahulu, dibanding mengembalikan barang-barang milik gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol saja, Baekhyun sudah dibuat lemah. Ia nyaris pingsan, jika saja tidak ingat kalau lelaki itu membutuhkan penjelasan dari foto-foto yang ada di barang barang miliknya.

"A...aku...mmmm a..aku penggemarmu tuan Park Chanyeol!" Ucapnya gugup serta dengan khas dialek Busan. Baekhyun terlihat merona dan gugup secara bersamaan.

Merona karena bertemu dengan sosok orang yang teramat dia sukai. Dan gugup karena berhadapan langsung dengan _'Suami'_ khayalannya.

"Aku bukan seorang selebritis!" Chanyeol bersidekap. Memandangi gadis mungil yang terlihat lucu itu.

Chanyeol baru melihat gadis itu.

Apa dia berasal dari Busan? Mengingat, gadis itu berbicara dengan dialek Busan yang cukup kental.

"Yeah! Tuan bukan seorang selebritis, tapi tuan sudah seperti selebritis bagiku. Hehe.." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Kedua tangannya tampak bergerak abstrak berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Aku mendengar kau mengatakan, jika aku adalah '_Suami_' mu." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang mendongkak seraya menatapnya takut "Tapi, aku tidak pernah menikah denganmu! Tepatnya, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Apa Park Chanyeol seorang yang ia kagumi itu sebegitu juteknya seperti sekarang? Atau memang karena lelaki itu tidak suka dengan dirinya yang se-enaknya mengklaim Park Chanyeol sebagai suaminya.

"I..itu hanya sebuah harapan seorang fans Tuan. Yeah, hanya sebuah harapan saja. Sungguh!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Chanyeol menggoda-nya

"Tentu saja mau!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, menyadari ucapannya yang terlalu jujur "Maksudku, tentu saja Tuan. Wanita manapun tentu mau menikah denganmu!" perasaannya saja, atau memang dirinya semakin terpojok ke sudut tembok.

"Jadi kau berharap bisa menikah denganku?" Chanyeol kembali menggodanya, setelah ia semakin merapat pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Y-yeah tuan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu "Tapi, tuan...aku sadar aku hanya seorang penggemarmu. Jadi, tuan tidak perlu merasa terbebani." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung "Tuan tahu kan, penggemar biasa ber-imajinasi berlebihan terhadap idola-nya. Hehe!"

Chanyeol masih diam disana, semakin merapat dan bahkan tangan kanannya sudah memegang pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun, tampak membulatkan kedua matanya. Ditambah ketika wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat pada telinganya, ia semakin kehilangan kewarasan-nya.

Jangan biarkan dia pingsan, karena akan merepotkan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Karena kau penggemarku, aku akan memberikan _fans service_ padamu. Kau mau kan?" Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah.

"T-tuan...sebaiknya anda sedikit menjauh dariku!" Baekhyun semakin bergetar dan Chanyeol dapat Merasakannnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mundur untuk memastikan keadaan gadis mungil itu.

"K-karena..aku..akan pings..." Baekhyun benar-benar pingsan. Gadis mungil itu terkulai lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol yang kaget sontak memegangi tubuh Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sekarang terlihat hawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"Hei! Hei bangun!" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari si mungil. Ia akhirnya menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan keluar dari pintu tangga darurat. Menunggu didepan lift untuk menuju keruangan pribadi miliknya di hotel tersebut.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya, dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang menggendong seorang wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik pelan menanyakan wanita yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Dan, karena tidak ingin disangka seorang lelaki yang hendak memperkosa seorang bocah- Chanyeol harus bersandiwara.

"Sayang, maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu hadir ke pesta, disaat tubuhmu sedang sakit." ucapnya seraya mencium dahi Baekhyun.

Beberapa orang yang mengenal dan mengidolakan Chanyeol, memasang wajah sedih. Mereka tak lagi bebisik-bisik dan membicarakan Chanyeol yang aneh-aneh. Mereka kini mulai berbicara tentang siapa wanita itu. Chanyeol kerap digosipkan memiliki hubungan spesial dengan wanita dari kalangan selebritis, namun kali ini mereka tidak mengenali wanita dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Terlebih, Chanyeol sengaja sedikit menutupi wajah Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai dilantai yang ia tuju, Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan pribadi miliknya. Menidurkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur besar yang ada didalam ruangannya. Lalu, ia sendiri melepas setelan jas-nya dan melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa sesak.

"Kenapa aku seperti seorang penjahat membawa gadis itu kemari!"

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel miliknya. Menelpon sekretarisnya untuk mencari tahu siapa itu Byun Hankyung, dan juga menyuruh mereka untuk membawa Luhan kesana. Luhan, sahabat sekaligus kakak angkatnya. Luhan merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol. Wanita itu dikenal sebagai seorang designer yang cukup terkenal.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, sambil menyuruput kopi di meja-nya. Chanyeol mendapat telepon dari sekretarisnya.

_"Tuan Byun Hankyung adalah suami kedua dari Nyonya Jung Yoo Mi. Mereka berdua hari ini menikah digedung yang sama tempat Nyonya Sun Young menikah."_

"Yung Yoo Mi? Bukankah wanita itu yang memaksaku untuk dekat dengan anaknya?"

"_Ya Tuan, anda benar."_ Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk seraya tersenyum misterius.

"Lanjutkan!"

_"Byun Hankyung merupakan seorang duda dan tidak memiliki anak dari istri terdahulunya. Begitulah yang saya dapatkan dari media. Namun, setelah saya selidiki lebih lanjut, beliau ternyata memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Anak Byun Hankyung masih sekolah, gadis itu akan lulus bulan depan dari Senior High Schoool. Namanya..."_

"Byun Baekhyun!" gumam Chanyeol seraya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap "Jadi, ayahmu tidak mengakuimu?"

"HUAHHHHH PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol nyaris terjatuh dari tempat duduknya kala mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya dan mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Sementara Baekhyun masih terbaring ditempat tidur seraya memandangi langit-langit kamar hotel. Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis itu yang tengah meraba permukaan kasur, lalu menghirup udara dengan diselingi nada kecewa.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi!" desah Baekhyun kecewa. Ia menyangka jika dirinya sekarang tengah tertidur dikamar hotel yang ia dan ibunya tempati.

"Padahal aku akan meminta dia bercinta denganku jika itu nyata!" Gumam Baekhyun lagi, kali ini gadis itu mengucapkan hal yang begitu frontal.

Tapi, itu memang selalu ia ucapkan ketika berbicara dengan sahabatnya di Busan. Dia bilang, ia akan rela menyerahkan keperawanan-nya untuk lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Itu juga jika suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar gumaman pelan Baekhyun, melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan sampai membuatnya hanya bertelanjang dada. Perlahan ia menaiki tempat tidur dimana ada Baekhyun disana.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak naik keatas kasur yang ia tiduri, Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia lantas melihat ke bawah dimana ternyata Chanyeol tengah merangkak diatas tubuhnya.

"Jadi..." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya "Kau ingin bercinta denganku?"

Baekhyun cegukan sekali. Ia lantas menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Woah! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" gumamnya lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadis remaja itu. Lantas, ia menghadiahi gadis itu sebuah kecupan manis dibibir.

"Kau tidak bermimpi!"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"WUUAAAA EOMMAAAAA!" teriaknya histeris sampai membuat kuping Chanyeol terasa sakit.

Karena tidak ingin mendengar Baekhyun kembali berteriak, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat jika Baekhyun sangat kaget dengan aksinya. Namun, semua ini ia lakukan untuk mencegah telinganya rusak kala gadis itu berteriak heboh.

Setelah membuat gadis itu terengah-engah karena kekurangan udara, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya yang menggairahkan. Masih berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun, ia meminta agar Baekhyun diam dan tidak berteriak seheboh sebelumnya.

"Bangunlah. Kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat!" Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat wajah memerah gadis itu setelah ia cium "Apa itu ciuman pertamamu?" tebaknya. Semakin membuat Baekhyun memerah malu.

Gadis itu mengangguk-ngangguk pelan. Lantas memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu.

Terdengar ketukan dipintu.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Luhan masuk setelah wanita itu datang seraya mengomel karena waktu santai-nya diganggu oleh Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol tidak perduli. Ia sekarang meminta Luhan untuk merias Baekhyun dan memberikan gaun koleksi Luhan.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanya Luhan seraya menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping tempat tidur. Memperhatikan kedua sahabat yang kerap digosipkan berkencan, hanya karena kedekatan mereka yang nyaris seperti saudara, sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu kan?" jawab Chanyeol acuh seraya memakai kembali kemeja putihnya.

Dan Baekhyun baru sadar jika sejak tadi, Chanyeol bertelanjang dada. Wajahnya kembali memerah merona.

"Kau selalu menyimpan banyak rahasia dariku." Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun setelah menendang kaki Chanyeol "Jadi...biar kulihat...oh kau cantik juga!" Luhan langsung saja menarik Baekhyun kedepan meja rias dikamar tersebut "Kau keluarlah, aku akan meriasnya!" titah Luhan pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu berjalan keluar membawa kopi-nya. Duduk di kursi dan menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Merias dan mempercantik Baekhyun untuk kemudian dia ajak ke pesta pernikahan ayah gadis itu. Chanyeol ingin memberikan hadiah untuk ayah dari gadis itu. Dan juga, ia ingin sedikit memberi kejutan pada wanita yang dikenal sangat ingin menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai menantunya.

Chanyeol berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan pakaian baru yang terlihat sama mahal dan mewahnya dengan pakaian ia sebelumnya. Setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun akhirnya selesai di rias oleh Luhan.

Gadis itu mengenakan gaun yang...mmmmmm terlihat begitu sexy dibanding gaun yang sebelumnya gadis itu kenakan.

"Apa...ini tidak terlalu terbuka?" Baekhyun terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman dengan gaun yang ia kenakan.

Pungung mulusnya terlihat, belum lagi belahan dadanya yang terlihat. Baekhyun cukup terkejut melihat penampilannya didepan cermin.

"Apa ini aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri lalu menatap Luhan yang memutas bola matanya malas.

"Kau akan pergi bersama Chanyeol. Jika kau berpenampilan biasa saja, Chanyeol yang akan malu nantinya!" Luhan merapikan sebentar penampilan Baekhyun"Sekarang kita temui dia!" mereka keluar kamar dan menemui Chanyeol yang menunggu seraya membaca buku.

Chanyeol menutup bukunya. Ia sedikit terperanjat melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang lebih dewasa dibanding sebelumnya. Lantas, ia bangkit dan memberikan sebuah _blackcard_ pada Luhan.

"Gunakan sesukamu. Hanya, kembalikan padaku besok pagi!" ucapnya seraya meneliti penampilan Baekhyun "Luhan, pulanglah! Jangan menginap dikamar ini, karena aku mau menggunakannya!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya "Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku menyuruh dia memakai gaun itu!" Luhan menyeringai seraya berlalu bersama asisten-nya.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum canggung padanya. Lelaki itu memberikan tas kecil yang terlihat begitu mewah. Didalamnya, sudah ada ponsel milik gadis itu.

"Ponselmu ada didalam tas. Sekarang, sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi sebelum pesta pernikahan ayahmu berakhir!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan menarik Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

Baekhyun yang masih terkejut tampak melamun seraya tubuhnya ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku akan di usir lagi jika datang kesana!" ucap Baekhyun seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Wajah gadis itu berubah sayu. Senyum manis dari wajah Baekhyun menghilang.

"Kau bilang, kau adalah penggemarku!" Baekhyun mengangguk kala Chanyeol bertanya "Lalu kau pasti tahu kan, reputasiku seperti apa?" Chanyeol mendekat, mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk "Aku akan membantumu membalas rasa sakit hatimu karena perbuatan ayahmu. Dan aku, juga ingin memberikan kejutan pada nenek sihir yang sekarang berstatus sebagai ibu tirimu."

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. Ia mengangguk saja dan menuruti Chanyeol yang kembali memegang tangannya dan masuk kedalam lift untuk menuju lantai 15. Tepat dimana ayahnya masih mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Perasaan senang dan sedih kembali berkecamuk dalam diri Baekhyun. Senang karena merasa diperlakukan spesial oleh Chanyeol, dan sedih karena ia takut kembali di usir seperti sebelumnya.

Ketakutannya terpatahkan kala mereka berhasil masuk kedalam tanpa dicegah oleh siapapun. Wanita yang sebelumnya mengusir Baekhyun-pun hanya menunduk ketika ia dan Chanyeol melewatinya. Benar. Ia tengah bersama dengan Park Chanyeol. Lelaki idaman sejuta umat wanita di dunia.

_'Baekhyun, kau nyaris bertindak bodoh karena rasa takutmu.'_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol menyeringai kala melihat seorang wanita yang sebelumnya ia panggil nenek sihir. Wanita itu tengah bercengkrama dengan tamu dipesta pernikahan keduanya dengan ayah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun. benar, gadis itu kini tengah menatap sedih ayahnya.

Hankyung. Sosok seorang ayah yang sudah sejak lama ia rindukan. Lama tidak berjumpa, ia nyaris lupa jika ayahnya sekarang sudah tak memiliki kumis. Tentunya, Hankyung terlihat lebih muda ketimbang dulu ketika lelaki itu tinggal di Busan.

"Santai saja! Kau datang bersamaku sebagai kekasihku. Jadi, angkat kepalamu dan bersikap angkuh dan sombonglah untuk saat ini. Buat ayahmu menyesal karena tidak menganggapmu sebagai anaknya." Chanyeol berbisik pelan ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol, lantas tersenyum misterius. Dan Chanyeol sadar, jika Baekyun akan memulai sandiwaranya. Menjadi wanita angkuh karena ia berstatus sebagai kekasih Chanyeol, walau nyatanya mereka hanya pura-pura.

Mereka melangkah ketempat pengantin berada. Keduanya langsung menjadi sorotan. Lebih tepatnya mereka kaget karena melihat Chanyeol menggandeng seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenali. Apalagi penampilan Baekhyun yang memukai, membuat siapapun cukup takjub.

Chanyeol cukup berbangga hati karena penampilan Baekhyun begitu menawan dan mempesona. Ia bahkan nyaris ingin memenjarakan wanita itu dibawah kungkungannya. Tapi, ia sadar jika gadis itu adalah seorang gadis baik-baik yang hanya otak dan muulutnya saja yang sering berkata frontal.

Byun Hankyung tampak terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun dengan balutan gaun sexy datang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang sudah menginjak umur 38 tahun itu kembali terkejut kala Baekhyun memanggilnya paman.

Yeah. Dia sendiri yang tidak mengakui anaknya. Jadi, seharusnya ia tidak terkejut kala Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman.

"Hai paman!" nafas Baekhyun seraya tercekat karena panggilan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tipisnya "Selamat atas pernikahanmu!" tambah Baekhyun.

Tangannya terasa semakin mengerat di lengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sadar jika gadis itu tengah menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah.

"Selamat nyonya Yung Yoo Mi atas pernikahan keduamu. Semoga kalian menjadi keluarga yang berbahagia." Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangan Baekhyun, beralih memegang pinggang ramping gadis itu "Perkenalkan, kekasihku Byun Baekhyun. Ah! Mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi Park Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tampan.

Dalam hati Baekhyun, jika saat ini ia tidak sedang berpura-pura bersikap anggun- sebenarnya ia ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Untung saja ia tidak kembali pingsan seperti sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau akan menikahiku sayang, jadi namaku akan berubah marga menjadi marga keluargamu." Baekhyun tertawa canggung seraya menatap ayahnya.

"Tidak bisa!" Protes seseorang kala mendengar penuturan Baekhyun "Chanyeol akan menikah denganku, bukan denganmu!" ucap wanita itu dengan nada tinggi, membuat para tamu undangan menatap ke arahnya.

"Sayang, jangan membuat _Mommy_ malu!" Yung Yoo Mi memperingatkan anak perempuannya yang memang ingin sekali menjadi istri Chanyeol.

"Mom..Park Chanyeol akan menikah denganku, tentu saja aku tidak terima wanita ini mengklaim calon suamku." wanita itu terlihat marah.

Baekhyun yang awalnya diam kini ikut terpancing. Jiwa penggemarnya mendaddak terasa dibangkitkan. Ia yang kerap menggali informasi tentang Chanyeol dan siapa saja yang dekat dengan Chanyeol, merasa emosi ketika wanita yang sedikit ia tahu- sangat berharap jika keluarga Chanyeol menjodohkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. _Well_... tentu saja karena mereka keluarga dari kalangan atas.

"Kau..." Baekhyun berucap, Chanyeol menoleh untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan apa yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun "Bukankah kau wanita yang kerap mengganggu calon suamiku? Oh ya ampun!" Baekhyun tertawa renyah "Tolong sadarlah Ahjumma, kau bahkan tidak lebih cantik dariku!" ucapannya sontak membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan wanita itu semakin kesal.

"Tentu sayang. Calon istriku yang tercantik." Chanyeol meraih rahang Baekhyun, menciumnya singkat "Maaf aku selalu kelepasan jika sudah bersamanya." Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang ia yakini jika gadis itu merasa lemas karena ciumannya "Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama, jadi sekali lagi aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Dan juga, tolong jangan buat dirimu sendiri malu, Nancy!"

Mereka berlalu dari pesta setelah membuat Nancy kesal dan sedikit membuat kegaduhan dengan memecahkan sebuah vas bunga yang menjadi dekorasi pernikahan ibunya.

Begitu sampai didalam lift. Baekhyun menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan berpengangan pada tembok lift.

"Astaga! Aku akan mati jika wanita itu tahu siapa aku!" nafasnya terlihat memburu. Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama seraya membuka jas-nya. Memakaikannya pada Baekhyun, dan di hadiahi tatapan terkejut dari gadis itu.

Chanyeol mengabaikan-nya. Ia kini lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya, menyuruh sekretarisnya membelikannya sesuatu dan mengantarnya ke hotel dimana dia sekarang berada.

Setelah mereka masuk kembali kedalam ruangan pribadi Chanyeol yang berada dilantai 12, Chanyeol membuka pakaiannya dan kembali membiarkannya bertelanjang dada.

Baekhyun yang malu melihat tubuh Chanyeol, berjalan pelan kedalam kamar untuk mencari gaun miliknya dan kemudian pamit pergi. Karena, bukankah seharusnya begitu? Ia harus segera pergi bukan?

Langkahnya terhenti kala Baekhyun baru sadar jika pemandangan indah kota Seoul menyapa indera penglihatannya. Kamar itu memiliki jendela besar yang memiliki balkon. Baekhyun membuka pintu kaca itu, berjalan keluar dan semakin tersenyum lebar kala angin berhembus menerpa tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut gaun sexy.

Ia merentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Namun, ketika sebuah tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang- Baekhyun nyaris kelihangan jantungnya.

"Diluar dingin! Bukankah sebaiknya kita masuk." Chanyeol, pemilik tangan itu adalah Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tempak mengecupi telinga Baekhyun, turun ke leher mulus Baekhyun dan sampai pada bahu mulus yang _terexpose_ itu. Chanyeol menciuminya, menggigit pelan bahu itu dan memberikan cumbuan panas pada leher Baekhyun.

"A..pa yang sedang..."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengabulkan harapanmu." Chanyeol menarik tali dibahu Baekhyun sampai terjuntai dikedua sisi tangan Baekhyun "Bukankah..kau ingin bercinta denganku?"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

Apa? Bercinta? Serius Chanyeol akan melakukannya? Dengan dia?

Otak mesumnya mulai beraksi.

Namun, ketika mengingat jika bercinta itu adalah memasukan alat kelamin Chanyeol kedalam kewanitaannya- Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau hamil tuan. Aku menarik kembali kata-kataku." Ucap Baekhyun seraya berusaha berbalik untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mundur sebentar namun tidak menjaga jarak yang pasti. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk sekedar berbalik.

"Minum ini, dan ku pastikan kau tidak akan hamil!" Chanyeol memberikan Baekyun sebuah pil dan satu botol air mineral.

"Ini..."

"Pil pencegah kehamilan. Jika kau memang ingin bercinta denganku, maka minum obat itu. Namun, jika kau memang tidak ingin melakukannya- maka buang obat itu!"

Baekhyun tampak diam. Memperhatikan tangannya yang kini sudah ada pil pencegah kehamilan disana. Ia kemudian kembali berpikir, tentang kemungkinan ibunya akan kecewa jika ia berani melepas keperawanannya pada Park Chanyeol.

_"Jika aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol, aku akan bercinta dengannya!" _ucapan itu kembali terngiang. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, ketika ia kesal terhadap sahabatnya yang sering meledeknya karena terlalu mengangumi sosok seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan pil itu, lalu meminum air dalam botol mineral itu.

Setelahnya, ia membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Aku baru saja meminumnya!" gumamnya yang mendapat kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Itu artinya kau setuju untuk bercinta denganku!" Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, menggendongnya ala koala.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan botol mineral itu sembarangan. Untung tidak jatuh kebawah, akan terasa sakit jika menimpa orang yang ada dibawah gedung.

Ia kembali dibuat merona sekaligus terperangah kala menyadari jika Chanyeol hanya memakai handuk kedil dipinggangnya.

Chanyeol menciumnya. Mulanya hanya sebuah ciuman ringan penuh perasaan. Namun, berlanjut menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Desahan merdu Baekhyun menjadi lagu merdu pengiring lumatan-lumatan itu terus berlanjut. Chanyeol candu, ia ingin merasakan lebih dari apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia ingin meng-explore seluruh tubuh gadis mungil itu. Mencicipinya dan tidak melewatkan satu titik pun. .

Baekhyun bersedia bercinta dengannya. Tidak ada salahnya kan ia menikmati tubuh mulus gadis itu? Ia memang salah karena memanfaatkan kepolosan gadis dari Busan itu. tapi, Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan gairahnya ketika Baekhyun memakai gaun kekurangan bahan itu. Apalagi, kini Baekhyun sudah tidak memakai sehelai kain pun.

Kapan Chanyeol menelenjanginya?

Tangannya mungkin patut disalahkan. Disaat bibirnya memberi lumatan pada kulit leher Baekhyun, tangannya dengan ahli menelanjangi tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak boleh bertelanjang sendirian. Tidak adil jika ia tidak ikut bertelanjang. Tidak butuh waktu lama agar ia bisa bertelanjang seperti Baekhyun. Ia hanya memakai handuk kecil, jadi melepasnya sekali hentak saja ia sudah bertelanjang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika apa yang tengah Chanyeol kakukan padanya akan terasa senikmat...ini! Bersyukurlah dia tadi menyetujui untuk bercinta dengan lelaki itu. Lagipula, Baekhyun kan yang memang menginginkan ini. Ibunya tidak akan tahu jika ia nanti sudah tidak perawan. Ia hanya harus menyembunyikan ini semua dari siapapun.

Tubuh Baekhyun seolah terkomando mengikuti apa yang tengah Chanyeol berikan padanya. Mendesah merdu, menggeliat ketika chanyeol menyentuh titik sensitifnya, atau sesekali dia membusungkan dadanya kala Chanyeol menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya.

Benda tidak bertulang itu tengah memanjakan dirinya.

"Tuan~~~" Baekhyun merasa gila. Ia gila karena sentuhan Chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak tahu rasanya akan...semenakjubkan ini.

"Chanyeol...panggil namaku!"

Chanyeol kembali melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam, mencicipi rasa manis dari Baekhyun. Tidak merasa jijik ketika pelepasan Baekhyun sampai karena ulah lidahnya. Chanyeol menjilatnya, mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sayu gadis itu.

"Manis...sepertimu!" Ucapnya seraya menjilati bibirnya.

Baekhyun merona. Pipinya terasa panas. Chanyeol membuatnya malu sekaligus senang. Ia merasa menjadi seorang penggemar gila dan sekaligus beruntung karena bisa seintim ini dengan Chanyeol, idola-nya.

Perlahan, ia mencoba untuk membalas sentuhan Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, mengusap dada kekar Chanyeol yang mengantarkan Chanyeol pada geraman pelan yang mengundang nafsu. Tangan mungil itu membangkit singa buas dalam diri Chanyeol.

Tangan lentik itu menyentuh pusat kelelakiannya, mengurutnya pelan. Mengusap ujung kepala kejantanan milik Chanyeol. Mengusap benda itu dengan jarinya dengan gerakan memutar.

Ok. Chanyeol sama mulai gila nya sekarang.

Masih berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun, ia mulai merasa seakan bisa ambruk kapan saja karena permainan tangan mungil itu. Dan darimana gadis itu belajar melakukan itu?

Salahkan kekasih dari sahabatnya yang kerap mencekokinya dengan video dewasa. Katanya, agar dia bisa melakukannya pada kekasihnya kelak. Dan hasutan setan itu sekarang Baekhyun peragakan pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana tangan lentik itu mengurung kejantanan Chanyeol. Memanjakannya sampai kejantanan Chanyeol menjadi semakin keras dan akan segera sampai pada pelepasannya.

Tapi, baekhyun menghentikannya begitu saja. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Apa baekhyun tengah mempermainkannya?

"Jangan keluar sekarang. Bukankah sebaiknya, kau mengeluarkannya didalam?"

Oh, itu undangan.

Undangan untuk ia segera bercinta dengan gadis itu. Astaga, chanyeol ingin mencubit pipi gadis itu. Baekhyun menggemaskan bukan?

Baekhyun sudah meminum pil pencegah kehamilan kan? Jadi, ia tidak akan hamil jika Chanyeol mengeluarkannnya didalam kan?

Chanyeol mencobanya pelan-pelan. Masuk perlahan seraya memastikan Baekhyun menikmati penyatuannnya.

Ketika Chanyeol merasa ada yang janggal setelah kejantanannya masuk, lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kekagetan.

"Kau seorang...perawan?" tanya Chanyeol kala melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menahan sakit "Oh _Shit_!" Chanyeol hendak mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Namun, Baekyun mencegahnya.

"Jangan dikeluarkan! Ini sudah terlanjur. Lagipula aku tidak kan menyesalinya." Ucap Baekhyun disela-sela ringisan karena rasa sakit yang mendera dibagian area bawahnya.

Ini pertama bagi Baekhyun. Ia seorang perawan yang menyerahkan mahkotanya untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang benar-benar gila.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakannya sejak awal, jika kau belum pernah melakukannya." Chanyeol setengah frustasi. Ia sudah sangat tegang dan kejantanannya siap keluar masuk dalam kewanitaan sempit milik Baekhyun.

Tapi, mendengar jika gadis itu baru melakukan hubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya- membuat ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku!" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya.

"Setidaknya..."

"Aku memang menginginkannya, jadi lakukan saja Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang mulai gila menyambar bibir tipis itu dan melesakkan kejantanan-nya sekali hentak. Lalu bergerak untuk keluar masuk didalam kewanitaan sempit yang sudah ia rusak keperawanannya itu.

_"Ahhhh ahhh..."_

Chanyeol suka suara itu. Ia yang tengah memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Melesakkan kejantanannya yang bersarang sempurna dikewanitaan Baekhyun. Menusuk dalam pada titik nikmat bagi baekhyun. Nyaris semua kenjantanannya tenggelam didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun...ini..._ahhhh_" chanyeol tak bisa menyelesaikan kata katanya. Lelaki itu memanggil nama Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terseyum senang.

Chanyeol kembali sibuk mengejar tempo, demi mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang mereka akan jemput.

"Lebih dalam..._aahhhh_ kumohon..." Baekhyun tidak sadar ketika mengucapkannya.

Mungkin jika ia sadar nanti, ia akan merasa malu atas ucapannya sendiri. Tapi, bagi chanyeol itu adalah sebuah perintah yang memang ia harus patuhi. Karena ia sendiri menikmatinya. Menusuk lebih dalam, dan cepat. Peluh keringat mulai mentes dari keduanya. Desahan demi desahan itu semakin terdengar lebih keras dan sering.

Chanyeol semakin gila. Berhubungan badan dengan seorang perawan memang terasa berbeda. Dan terlebih ia sekarang bukan melakukan _seks_, tapi ia tengah bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Gadis ini adalah penggemarnya. Gadis ini menginginkan-nya untuk bisa bercinta dengannya.

Chanyeol meremas kedua payudara yang tak pernah terjamah itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Mengigit sebelahnya ketika sebelahnya ia beri remasan.

Desahan Baekhyun semakin terdengar menggila. Gadis itu, sepertinya baru tahu jika melakukan _seks_ akan terasa senikmat ini.

"Jangan lupakan hari ini!" Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun "Kau bukan melakukan _seks_ denganku, tapi kita tengah bercinta." Baekhyun mengangguk disela-sela desahannnya. Chanyeol kembali menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

Di beberapa tusukan terakhirnya, chanyeol melesakkan lebih dalam kejantanannya. Menumpahkan semua benihnya didalam rahim baekhyun. Lalu tumbang diatas tubuh mungil itu.

Memeluk baekhyun yang terengah seperti dirinya. Chanyeol membisikan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Baekhyun kembali merona malu.

"Tadi itu..." Chanyeol berguling kesamping "Menakjubkan!" Pujinya pada baekhyun yang juga kini tengah menatapnya.

Ciuman di dahi baekhyun ia berikan, kala keduanya sudah mulai tenang. Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang. Menikmati detik demi detik berlalu setelah percintaan panas mereka. Baekhyun sendiri setengah terpejam dan setengah terbuka menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Aku menyukaimu Park Chanyeol. Terima kasih karena sudah mengabulkan imajinasi gila-ku."

Chanyeol memeluknya, menarik tubuh baekhyun semakin erat. Mengelus punggung mulus gadis mungil itu. Hari sudah menunjukan sore hari. Dan Chanyeol merasa tidak tega untuk kembali membuat gadis itu mendesah. Mengingat gadis itu baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya, dan ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kelelahan di seks pertama dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol menjelma menjadi lelaki penuh perhatian. Dia menyelimuti tubuh polos Baekhyun dan membiarkan gadis itu tidur, sementara dirinya akan pergi mandi dan menemui seseorang.

-o0o-

Chanyeol baru saja kembali kedalam kamar hotel pribadinya setelah dua jam lelaki itu pergi menemui orang tuanya.

Saat lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamar dimana sebelumnya Baekhyun tertidur, ia harus dibuat terkejut kala tak mendapati gadis itu ada disana.

Baekhyun sudah pergi. Meninggalkan sepucuk surat kecil diatas nakas samping tempat tidur besar itu.

_**Untuk Park Chanyeol, suami khayalanku.**_

_**Terima kasih karena sudah mewujudkan impian gila-ku untuk bisa bercinta denganmu. Aku harus pulang, karena Eomma akan marah jika tahu aku berkeliaran dengan seorang lelaki.**_

_**Dan tuan tidak perlu hawatir, aku akan menutup mulutku. Aku tidak akan membocorkan-nya pada media. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga rahasia ini.**_

_**Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Suami khayalanku.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Gadis aneh dari busan- Byun Baekhyun.**_

Chanyeol melempar kertas kecil itu dan segera menghubungi sekretarisnya.

"Temukan Byun Baekhyun secepatnya!" titah Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu meremas rambut dikepalanya. Lalu melihat keatas kasur besar itu. Dimana ada noda bercak merah yang sepertinya itu adalah darah keperawanan Baekhyun yang telah ia rusak.

Chanyeol memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mecari Baekhyun, bukan untuk memarahi gadis itu karena telah pergi se-enaknya. Atau bahkan melakukan tindak kejahatan karena tidak percaya pada Baekhyun.

Tidak. Chanyeol percaya pada gadis itu. Ia percaya jika gadis itu tidak akan membocorkan kegiatan mereka hari ini. Hanya saja, ia...sebenarnya ingin lebih dekat dengan gadis itu.

**Satu minggu kemudian...**

Chanyeol sudah menemukan alamat gadis itu. Alamat tempat tinggal Baekhyun di Busan.

Tapi, sepertinya Chanyeol harus bersabar untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu. Ia harus pergi ke Eropa untuk mengurus bisnis-nya. Dan ia akan berada disana selama dua minggu.

Chanyeol teramat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia yang sudah ingin bertemu gadis itu harus mengalah karena bisnis-nya memang sama pentingnya.

"Tunggu aku, Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol sebelum pesawat pribadinya lepas landas menuju Eropa.

Tas kecil milik Baekhyun masih ada pada dirinya. Chanyeol selalu membawanya kemanapun dia pergi. Benda itu, adalah satu-satu nya benda yang bisa membuatnya bisa menguatkan dirinya. Membuatnya mampu bertahan untuk menunggu, agar bisa menemui Baekhyun di Busan.

**Februari, 2019**

Baekhyun tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur kamarnya. Ia tampak tengah melamun seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Besok, adalah hari perayaan kelulusannnya.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak ia pulang dari Seoul. Dan sudah sebulan juga ia lebih terlihat murung dibanding sebelumnya.

Heechul sempat merasa bersalah karena memaksa Baekhyun menghadiri pernikahan ayahnya. Ya! Heechul berpikir jika murungnya Baekhyun adalah karena pernikahan kedua ayahnya.

Namun, yang tidak wanita itu tahu adalah... Baekhyun lebih terlihat murung karena memikirkan Chanyeol.

Gadis itu merasa benar-benar memang hanya seorang penggemar beruntung.

Tapi, ia cukup sedih mendapati jika Chanyeol tidak mencarinya. Itu berarti, lelaki itu memang memperlakukannya selayaknya penggemar pada umumnya. Hanya saja, ia cukup beruntung karena bisa melakukan seks dengan lelaki itu.

_'Tidak. Kata Chanyeol itu bercinta.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum kemudian berusaha terlelap tidur karena waktu sudah menunjukan untuknya agar segera pergi tidur.

Pagi-nya, acara kelulusan itu berlangsung sampai menjelang siang. Baekhyun dan Heechul berada dilapangan sekolah Baekhyun. Mereka sudah berdiri dan siap di foto oleh Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun dan Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo.

Belum sempat mereka berfoto, pekikan beberapa orang membuat mereka merasa heran. Belum lagi gerombolan teman-temannya semakin menggila kala orang yang mereka teriaki semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin bingung kala gerombolan itu bisa saja melindas tubuhnya dan tubuh Heechul serta Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Mereka sempat ingin berpindah, namun panggilan seseorang yang memanggil nama Baekhyun- membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Suara itu, Baekhyun jelas kenal suara itu. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya, mulutnya setengah menganga. Chanyeol berhambur datang ke arahnya seraya melempar senyum yang begitu tampan. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Heechul setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan kerinduan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang. Saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih Byun Baekhyun- putri anda."

Heechul dan Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya. Bunga yang Baekhyun pegang sampai jatuh ke tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Belum lagi, pekikan dari teman-teman Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, lelaki tampan penuh pesona itu.

Mereka yang hendak ber-foto sudah lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran lelaki itu. Park Chanyeol, lelaki idaman sejuta umat wanita di dunia.

"K-kau apa?" Heechul merasa bodoh kala dirinya berbicara dengan setengah tergagap.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun!"

"YACKKKK!" itu Jongin yang berteriak "Jadi- gadis yang kau ceritakan tempo hari itu Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin.

"Benar!"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Kau pasti bingung!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun "Jongin sepupu-ku."

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Jongin "Kau merahasiakan rahasia besar itu dariku?"

"Kau sepupu Park Chanyeol? Kau menyembunyikan nya dari kami semua?" Kyungsoo ikut memarahi kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe. Maaf!" Jongin mendapat dua tatapan tajam. Satu dari kekasihnya dan satu lagi dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"T-..." Baekhyun ingin bertanya, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara dirumahmu?" ucapnya pada Baekhyun lalu beralih pada Heechul "Bolehkah aku berkunjung kerumah calon mertuaku?"

Heechul yang masih ingin bertanya kenapa bisa lelaki itu mengenal Baekhyun, menyimpannya dulu. Ia akan menanyakannnya ketika mereka dirumah nanti.

Baekhyun menunduk malu kala Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, dan membawanya kedalam mobil mewah milik lelaki itu bersama dengan ibunya.

Sesampainya dirumah sederhana milik Baekhyun, mereka duduk diruang tengah untuk mengobrol. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak ikut kerumah Baekhyun.

"Jadi..." Heechul memulai obrolan.

"Kami bertemu saat anda berlibur Baekhyun ke Seoul. Kami bertemu dipernikahan ayah Baekhyun. Kebetulan saja aku juga menghadiri pesta pernikahan itu." Chanyeol menjelaskan. Sementara Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya tampak bergerak gelisah.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah Baekhyun?" Heechul jelas melihat kegelisahan dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Aku cukup sedih ketika Baekhyun pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun, setelah kami bersedia menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih." Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun kaget.

Karena tidak tahan lagi. Ia menyeret Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Eomma aku perlu bicara dengannya sebentar!"

"Ah Ya!" Heechul cukup terkejut dengan keberanian anak itu. Membawa seorang lelaki masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan memastikan ibunya tidak menguping- Baekhyun berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Namun, melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mengamati kamarnya yang...dipenuhi foto lelaki itu dengan berbagai gaya- membuat Baekhyun merasa menyesal telah membawa lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Tuan..." Baekhyun memulai obrolan.

"Chanyeol. Panggil aku Chanyeol, bukan tuan. Karena aku bukan tuanmu." Chanyeol mendekat, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan begitu eratnya "Aku merindukanmu. Aku tersiksa selama sebulan ini. Aku ingin menemuimu lebih cepat, tapi bisnisku tidak bisa aku tinggalkan begitu saja!"

"Tu..." Baekhyun hendak kembali memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan tuan. Namun bibirnya sudah lebih dulu terbungkam bibir lelaki itu.

"Apa aku harus menciummu agar kau berhenti memanggil ku '_Tuan_'?"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya "Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Aku kekasihmu dan mungkin akan menjadi calon suamimu, apa masih kurang jelas? Aku menyukaimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kau..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya "Jika kau hanya berempati karena sudah merusak keperawananku, aku merasa tersakiti. Aku tidak pernah menyesali hari itu, jadi tidak perlu berpura-pura sampai harus berbohong mencintaiku."

"Hei! Dengarkan aku!" Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun duduk diatas tempat tidur milik gadis itu "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk berpura-pura atau berbohong pada semua orang. Aku, datang kemari menyusulmu- karena aku MENCINTAIMU!" Chanyeol memperjelasnya.

Baekhyun ingin membantah, namun Chanyeol kembali memotong ucapannya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, setelah kita melakukannya hari itu...aku tidak bisa menghilangkan ingatan tentang dirimu dalam benakku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kotak berisi cincin "Kau bisa memikirkannya. Aku akan berada di Busan selama dua hari. Temui aku di LY Hotel & Resort, aku akan berada disana!"

Obrolan itu berakhir dengan keluarnya Chanyeol dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kemudian pamit pergi pada Heechul. Ia mengatakan jika Baekhyun masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya, dan Chanyeol juga mengatakan harus pergi ke hotel miliknya untuk mengecek para pekerjanya disana.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Heechul. Dan Heechul cukup terkejut kala mendengar anaknya tidak perawan lagi sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Namun, Heechul mengerti kenapa bisa Chanyeol datang dan menemui Baekhyun.

Mungkin lelaki itu benar-benar telah jatuh pada pesona Baekhyun.

Karena, seorang Park Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini jika lelaki itu tidak benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun- putrinya.

-o0o-

Baekhyun tengah duduk menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Satu hari sudah berlalu dan itu tandanya, ia hanya memiliki satu hari tersisa untuk menerima atau menolak lamaran Chanyeol.

Ia memang mengidolakan Chanyeol, tapi ia ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya. Ia masih ragu terhadap perasaan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun kemarilah dan lihat ini!" Heechul berseru dari ruang santai. Ibunya tengah menonton acara televisi yang biasanya ia tonton bersama Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Heehcul.

"Suami khayalanmu tengah di wawancarai!" Jawab Heechul membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Yeah, ibunya masih sama. Selalu meledeknya tentang Chanyeol.

"Jadi, anda ke Busan untuk melamar seseorang yang anda cintai?" tanya sang presenter yang tengah mewancarai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat tertawa pelan "Yeah. Aku melamar seorang gadis manis. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dia akan menerimaku atau tidak. Mengingat hari ini hari terakhir aku ada di Busan, dan dia belum datang juga. Dan jika dia tidak datang, itu tandanya aku ditolak olehnya. Menyedihkan bukan?"

Presenter itu tertawa "Gadis itu sepertinya sangat bodoh jika menolak lamaranmu, Park Chanyeol-ssi.."

Baekhyun yang semula duduk langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Sialan! Aku tidak bodoh!" Gerutu Baekhyun sepanjang berjalan ke kamarnya.

Heechul berniat menyusul, namun ia tak jadi menyusul Baekhyun kedalam kamar. Heechul tersenyum melihat anak gadisnya sudah berganti baju menggunakan dress putih diatas lutut, seraya membawa sebuah tas kecil yang sebulan yang lalu dimiliki anak itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dari siapa tas mewah itu.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Chanyeol kemarin, ia tahu jika tas itu pastilah dari Chanyeol.

"Ayo! Eomma akan mengantarmu!" Heechul mengambil kunci mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya menuji LY Hotel. Dimana Chanyeol berada dan tengah diwawancarai oleh media.

"Semangat anakku!" Heechul memberi Baekhyun semangat setelah mereka sampai didepan gedung hotel itu.

"DO'A-KAN AKU EOMMA!" Baekhyun berteriak begitu semangat.

Kaki mungilnya ia bawa melangkah menuju taman belakang hotel. Disanalah Chanyeol tengah diwawancarai.

Dan ia melihat lelaki itu. Tengah mendengarkan pertanyaan dari seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai presenter itu. Langkahnya semakin ia bawa mendekat pada Chanyeol, namun tidak terlalu dekat karena tidak ingin mengacaukan acara siaran langsung itu.

Ia sempat ingin memanggil Chanyeol, namun ternyata lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu menemukan keberadaannya.

Dengan senyum terukir dibibirnya, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Memperlihatkan jari-nya yang sudah terselip sebuah cincin yang diberikan lelaki itu.

Presenter wanita itu sempat heran kala pandangan Chanyeol tidak pokus. Namun, saat wanita presenter itu mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol- ia pun mengerti.

"Temui saja dia Park Chanyeol-ssi!. Biarkan dunia tahu jika gadis itu adalah gadis pilihan hatimu. Dan Kami akan merasa sangat tersanjung jika anda membiarkan kami meliput momen bahagia kalian berdua!" Ucap sang presenter.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Lalu tanpa ragu, lelaki itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang kini gantian terkejut. Kamera mengikuti Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menemui seseorang.

Seseorang itu yang sudah sangat jelas adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak bersuara agar Chanyeol kembali saja dan melanjutkan wawancaranya. Namun, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu sampai disana dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Kumohon! Jangan ragu pada perasaanku terhadapmu!" Chanyeol menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Lelaki itu merengkuh wajah Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman penuh cinta pada bibir tipis Baekyun. Kamera merekam bagaimana Chanyeol, milyarder muda itu tengah mencium kekasihnya.

Lebih tepatnya, calon istrinya.

Heechul, yang ikut masuk kedalam menangis haru melihat anak gadisnya diperlakukan semanis itu oleh orang yang sangat di sukai anak gadisnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Melupakan keadaan sekitar, yang tengah meliput mereka dan melihat kegiatan ciuman mereka yang terlihat semakin memanas.

"Kalian harus berhenti sebelum kalian lepas kendali!" ujar sang presenter dari jauh dan terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya. Berbalik dan memohon maaf pada kru yang berada disana. Wawancara itu selesai lebih cepat karena Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan wawancara lagi.

Heechul berlalu pergi setelah memastikan anak gadisnya baik-baik saja. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga berlalu untuk pergi ke kamar tempat Chanyeol menginap di hotel miliknya sendiri.

Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi setelah masuk kedalam kamar hotel. Chanyeol sudah melepas satu persatu stelan formalnya ditengah ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu juga langsung melepaskan dress yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Lakukan dengan pelan! Ini sudah sebulan sejak..." bibir tipis itu terbungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu sayang~~" Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun dengan gemas "Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Lantas tawa itu berubah menjadi desahan kala Chanyeol menghujam miliknya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Dan mereka benar-benar bercinta sore itu. Seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Baekhyun merasa ia benar-benar bermimpi.

Berawal dari rasa suka sebagai seseorang yang mengangumi sosok Park Chanyeol. Lalu kedatangannya ke Seoul untuk menghadiri pernikahan ayahnya, sampai membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Mungkin, jika ia tidak menangis di tangga darurat saat itu...ia tidak akan bisa berakhir menjadi seorang yang akan menjadi istri Park Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Baekhyun disela-sela desahannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun..." Chanyeol membalasnya seraya melesakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam.

Keduanya tersenyum. Senyuman manis Baekhyun selalu terlintas dalam bayangan Chanyeol selama sebulan kala ia tidak bisa cepat-cepat menemui gadis itu.

Tapi sekarang dan seterusnya, ia akan sering melihat senyuman manis itu setiap harinya.

_"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Jongin saat berkunjung kerumah besar Chanyeol._

_"Tidak!" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada ketus. Ocehan Jongin, sepupu cerewetnya yang masih bersekolah di SHS benar-benar sangat menganggu._

_"Kau akan merasakannya nanti. Dan saat kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menertawakanmu!"_

_Chanyeol melempar buku pada Jongin. Dan Jongin meleletkan lidahnya seraya pergi masuk kedalam rumah besar Chanyeol._

_"Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Cih aku tidak percaya!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum. Rupanya, Chanyeol tengah menjilat ludahnya sendiri karena berkata tidak percaya-nya terhadap cinta pada pandangan pertama.

_**"Bermimpi memang tidak salah. Tapi, jangan buat mimpimu itu menjadikan dirimu kehilangan akal dan kewarasanmu. Kejar mimpimu sesuai kemampuan dirimu sendiri."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END - 01 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga suka, walau masih jauh dari kata bagus.**

**Thanks you.**


	2. DREAM - 02 -

_Happy Reading..._

_**BGM I LOVE YOU 3000 - Stephanie Poetri**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**\- Pertengahan Desember 2018.**

**\- Hari dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercinta di sore hari itu.**

**( CHAPTER INI FULL DILIHAT DARI SISI CHANYEOL )**

Aku tidak tahu jika pertemuanku dengan gadis ini, membuatku ingin melindungi dia...selamanya.

Aku merasa menjadi lelaki paling brengsek di dunia ini. Aku merenggut kesuciannya. Aku seolah memaksanya untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya padaku.

Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak tahu jika dia belum pernah melakukan hubungan badan sebelumnya.

Karena, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah menyentuh tubuh gadis mungil yang kini ada di pelukanku. Kata-katanya yang frontal dan ingin bercinta denganku, membuatku berpikir jika gadis ini memang pernah melakukannya. Namun aku tidak menyangka jika dia masih suci. Dan akulah yang telah menodai kesucian-nya.

Aku benar-benar candu kala melihat dia terbalut gaun kekurangan bahan yang dipilihkan Luhan. Dan sialnya, sahabatku Luhan sengaja melakukan itu agar membuatku tersiksa dengan gairah nafsuku.

Gadis ini tidak memiliki tubuh seperti kebanyakan bekas kekasihku, atau teman kencanku. Dia begitu mungil, namun terlihat menggemaskan dimataku. Dia masihlah berumur 18 tahun. Seorang gadis remaja yang baru akan lulus sekolah bulan Februari 2019 nanti.

Dan brengseknya. Aku lelaki pertama yang merusak mahkotanya. Aku merusak masa depannya. Aku...menyesal. Dan aku tidak ingin rasa penyeselanku ini semakin menyiksa. Aku harus bertanggung jawab pada gadis ini. Walaupun dia tidak akan hamil karena pil itu, tapi aku...aku tidak ingin menjauh darinya.

Walau aku baru bertemu hari ini dengannya, entah mengapa dia membuatku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Memandang wajahnya yang manis dan damai kala tertidur, membuatku tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Sampai aku tidak sadar jika waktu yang kupakai untuk terus memandanginya terasa cukup lama.

Kurasa aku akan kehilangan kendali lagi jika terus memeluk tubuhnya yang telanjang. Lebih baik aku pulang dulu kerumah dan berbicara dengan kedua orang tuaku. Aku akan menikahi gadis ini. Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun.

Kuselimuti tubuh polosnya yang tak terbalut sehelai benangpun, kucium kedua pipinya dan tak lupa bibir tipisnya yang menggoda. Aku merasa tak akan sanggup meninggalkannya lama-lama. Tapi aku harus pergi. Aku harus cepat mengurus semuanya, agar aku bisa bersama gadis ini lagi.

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku segera berpakaian. Dan pulang kerumah untuk berbicara dengan kedua orang tuaku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia jauh dariku.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku berbicara dengan kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku senang. Mereka tidak memperdulikan siapa gadis yang ingin aku nikahi. Mereka terlalu senang mendengar aku ingin menikah.

Mereka sudah lama ingin mendengar berita ini, jadi ketika sekarang aku mengatakannya- mereka benar-benar bahagia. Orang tuaku bukan orang tua yang rumit, mereka mendukung apapun keputusanku selama aku sendiri bahagia dan menikmatinya. Aku cukup bersyukur untuk itu. Setidaknya, tidak akan ada drama-drama klasik karena aku tak mendapat restu dari kedua orang tuaku- untuk menikahi gadis yang ku inginkan.

Aku tak lama dirumah, aku ingin segera kembali ke Hotel. Aku ingin didekat gadis itu. Aku ingin bercinta lagi dengan gadis itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar candu untukku. Tidak. Bukan aku hanya menyukai tubuhnya. Tapi, aku kini benar-benar telah jatuh pada pesonanya.

Sial. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini.

Ku katakan pada orang tuaku jika aku harus kembali ke Hotel. Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa, mungkin tahu jika gadis yang kumaksud untuk kunikahi ada d Hotel.

Jalanan kota Seoul malam ini tidak membuatku berlama-lama berada dijalanan. Jalanan cukup lancar, jadi tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah sampai kembali di Hotel dimana gadis itu berada. Saat ku buka pintu kamar Hotel. Aku segera berjalan menuju kamar. Kamar dimana gadis itu terbaring tidur setelah aku membuatnya kelelahan.

Namun, duniaku seakan berhenti ketika aku tak menemukan dia di tempat tidur. Ku cari dia ke kamar mandi dan sudut manapun kamar Hotel.

Namun, dia benar-benar tidak ada. Dia menghilang.

Dia pergi dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang dia tulis untukku.

_**Untuk Park Chanyeol, suami khayalanku.**_

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Yeah. Dia bermimpi menjadi istriku. Dan aku suka mendengar dia menyebut aku sebagai suaminya.

_**Terima kasih karena sudah mewujudkan impian gila-ku untuk bisa bercinta denganmu. Aku harus pulang, karena Eomma akan marah jika tahu aku berkeliaran dengan seorang lelaki.**_

Aku lupa. Seharusnya aku memikirkan ibunya. Mungkin dia akan kena marah jika ibunya tahu, anak gadisnya sudah aku perawani.

_**Dan tuan tidak perlu hawatir, aku akan menutup mulutku. Aku tidak akan membocorkan-nya pada media. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga rahasia ini.**_

Aku percaya dia akan menjaga rahasia ini. Tapi...bukan itu yang menjadi masalah.

_**Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Suami khayalanku.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

Aku...tidak tahu perasaanku padanya. Aku hanya merasa nyaman dan ingin didekatnya.

_**Gadis aneh dari busan- Byun Baekhyun.**_

Aku melempar kertas kecil itu dan segera menghubungi sekretarisku. Aku harus mencarinya. Aku harus menemukannya. Dia harus menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku.

Karena aku lelaki pertamanya.

"Temukan Byun Baekhyun secepatnya!" Ucapku pada sekretaris pribadiku.

Sekretarisku bisa diandalkan. Dia akan cepat mendapat informasi karena keahliannya di bidang IT. Dan aku bangga karena mempunya pegawai seperti dia.

Aku meremas rambutku. Menatap keatas kasur besar itu. Disana, ada noda bercak merah yang sepertinya itu adalah darah keperawanan Baekhyun yang telah ku rusak.

Aku juga harus memerintahkan anak buahku yang lain untuk mecari Baekhyun. Bukan untuk memarahi gadis itu karena telah pergi se-enaknya. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan pada Baekhyun.

Aku percaya pada gadis itu. Aku percaya jika gadis itu tidak akan membocorkan kegiatan kami hari ini. Hanya saja, aku..sebenarnya ingin lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Aku sudah bosan berkencan dengan wanita yang hanya ingin harta kekayaanku. Aku sering dimanfaatkan oleh mereka hanya untuk ketenaran mereka, dan itu membatku muak.

Baekhyun, gadis inilah yang aku cari. Walau dia menyukai sebagai seseorang yang di idolakan-nya, tapi pikiran gadis ini begitu polos. Dia terlihat bukan seorang wanita yang akan memanfaatkan diriku, karena justru disinilah aku yang memanfaatkan kepolosannya.

Dia tipikal seorang gadis yang ingin bisa mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang ia cintai. Dia masih remaja, terlebih dia dari Busan. Seorang gadis dari desa yang baik hati.

Seharusnya aku tak lagi menyebutnya seorang gadis, ketika bahkan keperawanannya telah aku renggut. Dia wanita yang harus kujadikan sebagai istriku. Karena dia seorang wanita yang akan menurut padaku, dia wanita yang baik untuk menjadi istri dan juga ibu untuk anak-anakku.

**Satu minggu kemudian...**

Aku sudah menemukan alamat gadis itu. Alamat tempat tinggal Baekhyun di Busan.

Tapi, sepertinya aku harus bersabar untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu. Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke Eropa untuk mengurus bisnisku. Dan aku akan berada disana selama dua minggu.

Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku sudah sangat ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Dan aku harus mengalah karena bisnis ku memang sama pentingnya.

"Tunggu aku, Byun Baekhyun!" Gumamku, sebelum pesawat pribadiku lepas landas menuju Eropa.

Tas kecil milik Baekhyun masih ada pada padaku. Aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Benda itu, adalah satu-satu nya benda yang bisa membuatku diriku kuat. Membuatku mampu bertahan untuk menunggu. Menunggu agar bisa menemui Baekhyun di Busan.

Aku akan segera menemuinya. Aku akan segera menyusulnya. Dan aku akan segera menikahinya. Aku harus membuat dia mau menikah denganku, bagaimana-pun caranya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolakku. Karena dia adalah penggemar fanatik-ku.

Satu keuntungan sendiri bagiku. Karena dengan itu semua, aku bisa membuatnya menerima lamaranku.

Aku tidak perduli dengan umurnya yang masih muda. Jika dia ingin berkuliah di Seoul atau di luar negeri sekalipun, aku akan membiayainya. Dengan syarat dia harus menikah dulu denganku. Karena aku tidak ingin dia direbut oleh orang lain.

"Suruh orang untuk mengawasi Baekhyun selama aku di Eropa. Jangan biarkan ada lelaki lain yang mendekatinya!" Ucapku pada Jongdae, sekretarisku yang kini duduk disampingku.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Jongdae mengobrol non formal padaku.

Kami sudah terbiasa. Karena sebenarnya Jongdae teman sekelasku dulu, ketika kami bersekolah SHS dan juga kuliah. Dia benar-benar handal dalam bekerja. Seorang pekerja keras yang hebat.

Aku diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaannya yang kupikir sudah jelas ada jawabannya.

Tapi...apa aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya?

Itu pertanyaan besar untukku juga. Karena hatiku belum yakin aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak. Yang jelas. Aku selalu merasa nyaman dekat dengan gadis yang ku kenal hanya dalam waktu, satu hari itu.

-o0o-

Ini sudah dua minggu. Dan aku sudah disini selama itu. Di Eropa untuk mengurus bisnisku.

Tapi... Jongdae mengatakan aku harus berada disini lebih lama.

Sial sial sial. Aku ingin mencekik Jongdae. Tapi aku akan kehilangan orang hebat dalam perusahaanku.

Aku harus bersabar lagi. Bisnisku sama pentingnya. Bisnisku ini untuk masa depanku juga. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun menolakku jika aku bangkrut. Walau aku rasa, Baekhyun sepertinya bukan seorang gadis yang suka akan kemewahan.

Tapi tetap saja. Aku harus kaya raya agar bisa membahagiakan dia.

Aku menatap tas kecil gadis itu. Tas kecil milik Baekhyun yang ada padaku. Gantungan tas itu masih sama. Ada wajahku disana. Dia benar-benar menyimpan semua wajahku dalam barang-barang miliknya.

Aku kembali tersenyum bodoh melihatnya.

Tanganku terulur, membuka isi tas kecil itu. Aku tahu isinya sudah kupindahkan kedalam tas mewah yang kuberikan padanya. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka jika dibelakang tas kecil itu ada sebuah foto dirinya.

Foto Baekhyun. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia begitu cantik di foto ini. Senyum bodohku benar-benar merekah saat menemukan foto ini.

Astaga! Aku benar-benar merasa sudah gila karena dia.

Mungkin foto ini baru selesai ia cetak dan belum sempat ia simpan di rumahnya.

Karena dibelakang foto itu, aku menemukan sebuah tulisan _'Hasil jepretan Kyungsoo, sahabatku'_.

Dan...kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

Aku mencoba mengingat lagi...dan lagi tentang nama Kyungsoo dan Busan. Mencoba menggali ingatan lama yang kurasa, aku memang pernah mendengar nama itu dari seseorang.

"Oh _Shit_! Kenapa aku tidak sadar!" Aku mencari nomor telepon sepupuku yang berada di Busan.

Jongin. Aku ingat sekarang. Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu adalah kekasih dari sepupuku, Jongin.

Aku harus menghubungi anak menyebalkan itu. Yeah dia memang menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan. Dia selalu menyebalkan jika sudah bersamaku, dan itu sebabnya aku enggan untuk bertemu dengannya. Hanya sesekali dalam sebulan jika dia datang ke Seoul aku berjumpa dengannya.

Terakhir, dia datang kerumah dan meledek serta mengolok-ngolokku karena tak kunjung mendapatkan kekasih yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku.

"Hai Kamjong!"

"_JONGIN. HYUNG NAMAKU JONGIN! JANGAN SE-ENAKNYA MENGGANTI NAMAKU!"_

Aku tertawa pelan. Dia memang akan marah-marah ketika aku memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Kupikir nama itu cocok untuknya. Masih sama-sama ada 'Jong'-nya.

"Ok. Aku minta maaf!"

"_Tumben meminta maaf!"_

"YACKKK!" kini aku yang sedikit kesal. Lihat! Dia menyebalkan bukan? Dia akan lebih menyebalkan dari ini sebentar lagi.

"_Ada apa menghubungiku? Aku sibuk. Aku sedang bersama kekasihku, jangan ganggu aku."_ Ucapnya tidak membiarkanku berbicara.

"Aku sedang di Eropa, dan aku akan membelikan oleh-oleh banyak padamu jika kau mau mendengarkanku!"

"_Oh shit, kenapa tidak bilang sedari tadi! Ok, jadi da apa Hyung?"_

Dia menyebalkan bukan? Dasar kedelai hitam.

"Apa nama sekolahmu di Busan?" Aku bertanya terus terang. Namun tidak akan memberitahu Jongin perihal Baekhyun.

"_Kenapa memangnya_?" Jongin seakan tidak mau memberitahu. Aku perlu memancing bocah tengik ini agar mau bicara.

"Produk _Gucci_ keluaran terbaru!"

"_Sekolah Universe 69- Busan! Kenapa kau mendadak ingin tahu sekolahku? Kau ingin bersekolah lagi Hyung?"_

Aku menghela nafas.

Mana mungkin aku mau sekolah lagi? Yang benar saja! Aku sudah 26 tahun, walau memang wajahku awet muda.

Jika aku bersekolah lagi, yang ada semua siswi disekolah Jongin akan pingsan jika melihatku. Hehe

Bukan bermaksud percaya diri, tapi itu fakta. Baekhyun contohnya. Dia pingsan ketika bertemu denganku. Ah! Mengenai Baekhyun, aku jadi semakin merindukannya.

Sayangku, tunggu calon suamimu datang kesana. Aku akan melamarmu begitu sampai disana!.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja!" jawabku pura-pura.

_"Tidak berguna sekali! Sudah? Itu saja?"_ Jongin kembali bertanya karena anak itu tahu jika pasti ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan selain itu.

"Kekasihku bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu!" ucapku yang membuat dia mengumpat cukup keras dan terdengar pekikan darinya.

_"APA? DEMI PANTAT BOHAY KYUNGSOO, KEKASIHMU SATU SEKOLAH DENGANKU? AHHHHH SAYANG SAKIT!"_

Aku yakin jika kekasihnya baru saja memukulnya.

"Aku akan segera melamarnya ketika pulang ke Korea. Jadi kau jangan kaget saat aku melamarnya didepan kalian semua." Aku membuka stelan kemeja yang sebelumnya belum ku lepas setelah _meeting_ bersama salah satu klien-ku.

"_Oh astaga! Aku akan kaget jika itu sahabatku!"_

Aku hanya tersenyum. Tak menjawab ucapan Jongin dan memilih memutuskan panggilan telepon itu. Tagihan pulsaku akan terbuang sia-sia jika nanti malah Jongin yang balik mengoceh tidak jelas. Aku tahu aku kaya raya, hanya saja tidak penting juga berlama-lama menelpon Jongin.

Aku bersandar pada kursi kerjaku, menyesap sebotol _wine_ yang ada ditanganku. Memperhatikan foto Baekhyun yang sangat manis. Aku bisa diabetes jika berlama-lama memperhatikan fotonya. Ini baru fotonya, bagaimana nanti jika aku sudah menikah dengannya. Aku akan benar-benar diabetes jika melihat senyumnya.

Hari ini tak banyak yang ku kerjakan, karena Jongdae harus mengatur ulang jadwalku selama di Eropa sampai satu minggu kedepan. Itu tandanya aku berada disini selama sebulan, setelah dua minggu terlewati dan satu minggu kedepan. Aku baru bisa kembali bulan Januari nanti.

Semoga saja aku tidak perlu menambah lagi waktu untuk diam disini.

Eropa tidak terlalu menarik, jika tidak ada Baekhyun disisiku.

Tapi...harapan hanya sebuah harapan. Karena aku harus berada di sini sampai bulan Januari.

Aku benar-benar mencekik Jongdae saat ini!

"YAKKKK! KAU SENGAJA MEMBUATKU TIDAK BISA CEPAT BERTEMU DENGAN BAEKHYUN-KAN?"

Tenang saja, hanya cekikan pelan. Mana mungkin aku membunuhnya.

"LEPASSHHHH! CHANYEOL SIALAN KAU!" Jongdae lepas dari cekikanku. Dia mengusap lehernya yang baru saja ku cekik.

"Kau pikir ini mauku? Salahkan rekan bisnismu itu yang terus mengulur-ngulur waktu. Aku juga sama ingin segera pulang ke Korea!" Jongdae membuka dari yan dipakainya.

Melemparnya asal dan duduk disofa seraya menetralkan nafasnya yang nyaris habis karena ku cekik. Aku ikut duduk disampingnya. Menuangkan bir dan memberikan segelas padanya.

"Untuk kita yang belum bisa pulang ke Korea!" ucapku seraya mengangkat gelas dan mengajaknya bersulang, mataku tak menatap kearahnya.

Aku menatap hamparan kota Paris diluar jendela Hotel tempat kami menginap. Kota ini adalah kota permberhentian terakhir kami, setelah kami berkeliling Eropa mengembangkan bisnis dan bekerja sama dengan beberapa kenalanku.

Kota paris memang indah, tapi tak seindah tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

Sial, aku terangsang mengingat tubuh polos itu. Dan aku butuh pelampiasan, tapi aku tak ingin menyewa seorang jalang!

Haruskah aku bermain solo dengan menatap foto Baekhyun?

Jika Jongdae mendengar desahanku dikamar mandi, aku yakin dia akan meledekku habis-habisan.

"Pulanglah! Kembali ke kamarmu!" aku menyuruhnya segera pergi dari kamar hotelku. Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan gairahku. Aku harus menuntaskannya segera.

Setelah Jongdae keluar, aku benar-benar melakukannya. Memegang, dan mengocok kejantananku sendiri dengan tanganku seraya menatap foto Baekhyun yang sudah kubuat lebih besar.

"_Ssshhhhhh_ Baek..." kusebut namanya kala aku membayangkan bukan tanganku yang tengah membuat kejantananku tegang.

Aku membayangkan bibir tipisnya tengah mengeluar masukan kejantantanku, lidahnya menjilati kepala kejantananku, mengemutnya dan mengulumnya dengan ahli. Aku semakin mengerang, bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah memanjakan kejantananku semakin terasa sangat jelas. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan jari-jari lentiknya tengah naik turun mengocok kejantananku.

Aku gila. Benar-benar gila karena gadis itu.

"_Ahhh_ BAEKHYUN!" teriakan itu aku keluarkan ketika puncak orgasme-ku sampai. Menumpahkan cairan spermaku yang banyak pada lantai kamar mandi.

Sayang sekali, spermaku terbuang begitu saja!

Kutatap lagi foto Baekhyun "Terimakasih sayang!" ucapku pada foto itu.

Aku seperti orang tidak waras karena berbicara pada sebuah foto.

Namun ini hanya sementara, karena aku akan segera bisa menemuinya.

Walau aku harus menunggu sampai bulan Februari nanti.

-o0o-

**\- Februari 2019.**

Saat yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Sekarang, aku tengah berada didepan sekolah Baekhyun. Yang kutahu, hari ini sekolah Baekhyun tengah mengadakan acara kelulusan. Baekhyun lulus dari SHS. Dan aku akan memberinya kejutan.

Kemarin aku baru sampai di Seoul. Dan semalam aku langsung ke sini, ke Busan untuk bisa menemui Baekhyun secepatnya. Aku sudah tidak sabar, benar-benar tidak sabar.

Berita tentangku yang berkencan dengan non selebriti sudah menyebar. Media baru memberitakannya setelah salah satu tamu di pesta pernikahan ayah Baekhyun, mengatakan pada media jika aku membawa seorang wanita yang tidak dapat mereka kenali. Baekhyun masih beruntung karena hari itu, tidak ada yang memfoto kami berdua.

Tapi, hari ini aku akan melamarnya. Dan mau tidak mau, siap tidak siap ia harus menerima jika nanti identitasnya bisa tersebar karena media yang akan memberitakan hubunganku dengannya.

Aku mengambil _sebucket _bunga yang sudah kubeli dijalan sebelum kemari. Kurapikan stelan jas yang kupakai hari ini, kulihat wajah tampanku dicermin dalam mobil.

"Kau tampan Park! Semua orang tahu itu!" aku cukup percaya diri jika mengenai penampilan, siapapun mengakui jika ketampanan-ku bagaikan titisan dewa Yunani.

Pekikan beberapa gadis remaja yang mengenaliku terdengar kala aku masuk kedalam sekolah dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun diantara para gadis remaja yang kini tengah mengelilingku. Mereka bagaikan semut yang tengah menggulung gula.

Disini, akulah gula itu. Aku tidak banyak bisa bergerak. Ini salahku karena tak membawa beberapa bodyguard untuk menjagaku. Seharusnya aku ingat, jika aku terkenal seperti selebritis.

Pandanganku tak luput untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Mereka yang berusaha untuk lebih dekat denganku, cukup membuatku pusing. Sampai akhirnya, aku menemukan pujaan hatiku.

Baekhyun tampak cantik dengan seragam sekolahnya yang terlihat pas ditubuh mungilnya. Rambutnya digeri, dan ia tengah bersama seorang Ahjumma- yang ku yakin adalah ibunya. Ada Jongin dan seorang gadis bermata bulat yang aku juga yakini, jika itu adalah Kyungsoo- kekasih Jongin.

"Baekhyun!" kupanggil namanya.

Karena aku melihat Baekhyun hendak pergi, berusaha menghindar dari kerumunan remaja-remaja gadis yang seperti Zombie ini. Mereka yang tengah mengelilingku sekarang, sudah mulai membuatku muak.

Aku melangkah lebar mendekat pada Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut karena kehadiranku. Wajahnya tampak terkejut karena mungkin dia tidak menyangka jika aku ada disini, di Busan dan tepat berada didepannya sekarang.

Senyumku terukir kala menatap wajah lucunya. Dan saat sadar ada orang lain diantar kami, aku mulai memperkenalkan diriku. Aku menyapa ibunya, dan memperkenalkan diriku pada calon mertuaku. Hehe.

"Selamat siang. Saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih Byun Baekhyun- putri anda." Ucapku pada ibunya.

Baik Baekhyun maupun ibunya, mereka tampak terkejut kala mendengar ucapanku. Baekhyun bahkan sampai menjatuhkan bunga yang tengah ia pegang. Aku ingin tertawa melihat reaksi gadisku saat ini. Ah, gadisku. Ia benar-benar gadisku karena aku akan mendapatkannya.

Pekikan dari segerombolan gadis dan beberapa temannya, kudengar cukup nyaring. Mereka pasti juga sama terkejutnya. _Well_...siapa yang tidak akan terkejut ketika mendengar aku mengatakan sebagai kekasih Baekhyun.

Sudah kukatakan bukan, jika nyaris semua wanita menginginkan diriku.

"K-kau apa?" akau melihat ibu Baekhyun berbicara setengah tergagap.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun!" aku mengulanginya. Kembali membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"YACKKKK!" itu Jongin yang berteriak padaku "Jadi- gadis yang kau ceritakan tempo hari itu Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Benar!"

Baekhyun ikut menatap Jongin dan padaku. Dia tampak tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Terlebih dengan perkataan Jongin barusan. Pasti dia belum tahu jika aku dan Jongin ber-sepupu.

"Kau pasti bingung!" aku menatap Baekhyun "Jongin sepupu-ku." Kataku.

Baekhyun kembali menatap ke arah Jongin "Kau merahasiakan rahasia besar itu dariku?" dan dia mulai marah karena Jongin merahasiakan fakta jika diriku dan Jongin ber-sepupu.

"Kau sepupu Park Chanyeol? Kau menyembunyikan nya dari kami semua?" Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin ikut memarahi kedelai hitam itu. Jika aku tengah bersama Jongin saja saat ini, aku pasti akan menertawakan muka bodohnya karena ia terlihat ketakutan pada kekasihnya.

"Hehe. Maaf!" Jongin mendapat dua tatapan tajam. Satu dari kekasihnya dan satu lagi dari Baekhyun, gadisku yang manis dan menggemaskan.

Baekhyun kembali menatap ke arahku. Ia terlihat ingin berbicara. Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"T-..." Baekhyun ingin berbicara, namun aku lebih dulu memotongnya. Aku tidak ingin dia berkata yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi berkata jika aku bukan kekasihnya.

Padahal aku sengaja mengatakan itu agar ibunya percaya jika aku kekasihnya. Walau disini, aku yang mengklaim sebagai kekasih Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita bicara dirumahmu?" ucapku pada Baekhyun lalu beralih pada ibunya "Bolehkah aku berkunjung kerumah calon mertuaku?" aku merayu ibunya, agar mendapat restu dari calon mertuaku.

Aku hebat bukan? Hehe.

Ibunya tampak masih ingin bertanya padaku, kenapa Baekhyun bisa mengenalku. Tapi, tampaknya ia memilih mengalah dan tidak bertanya sekarang. Dan aku yakin jika dia akan meng-introgasi aku dan Baekhyun ketika kami sampai dirumahnya.

Aku harus bisa mengambil alih semuanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadisku, Baekhyun- berkata yang tidak sama dengan apa yang akan aku katakan pada ibunya.

Baekhyun menunduk malu kala aku menggenggam tangannya. Aku membawanya masuk kedalam mobil mewah yang kubawa. Tentu saja ibunya juga ikut bersamaku. Aku begitu bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Aku terlalu senang bisa menggenggam tangan itu, sampai aku tidak sadar jika selama dalam perjalanan- aku kerap mencium punggung tangannya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari punggung tangannya, lalu menciuminya.

Mungkin ibunya akan berpikir aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi masa bodoh. Aku terlalu senang bisa bertemu gadisku lagi. Baekhyun adalah gadisku, dia mimpi terindahku di dunia ini.

Sesampainya dirumah sederhana milik Baekhyun, kami duduk diruang tengah untuk mengobrol. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak ikut bersama kami. Sejak dari sekolah, mereka pulang bersama. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sepertinya ingin berpesta. Aku tahu Jongin anak nya seperti apa, tapi dia tidak akan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh. Meskipun anak itu mengoleksi banyak video dewasa di laptopnya.

"Jadi..." Ibu Baekhyun memulai obrolan.

"Kami bertemu saat anda berlibur Baekhyun ke Seoul. Kami bertemu dipernikahan ayah Baekhyun. Kebetulan saja aku juga menghadiri pesta pernikahan itu." aku menjelaskan. Sementara Baekhyun duduk disampingku. Dan aku merasakan dia tampak bergerak gelisah. Untung saja aku telah lebih dulu menjelaskan, pokoknya aku harus membuat Baekhyun mengaku pada ibunya jika kami sepasang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah Baekhyun?" Namun sayang sekali, kuarasa ibunya dapat melihat kegelisahan dalam diri Baekhyun.

Aku kembali berbicara. Berusaha membuat Baekhyun tidak gelisah dan berbicara sesuatu hal yang membuatku terpojok. Tujuan utama aku datang kesini untuk mendapatkan-nya, jadi aku harus bisa membuat dia memilihku.

"Aku cukup sedih ketika Baekhyun pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun, setelah kami bersedia menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih." Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutku semakin membuat Baekhyun kaget.

Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Dia berdiri dan menyeretku masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Eomma aku perlu bicara dengannya sebentar!" ucapnya seraya menarikku menjauh dari ruang tengah dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

_Holy Shit_! Aku masuk kedalam kamarnya! Oh Tuhan, terimakasih.

Baekhyun mengunci pintu dan memastikan ibunya tidak menguping. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan pintu, aku memilih untuk melihat-lihat kamarnya yang...dipenuhi foto diirku dengan berbagai gaya dan berbagai ukuran. Dia benar-benar menggilaiku. Aku tidak salah telah jatuh hati padanya.

"Tuan..." Baekhyun memanggilku lagi dengan sebutan tuan, dan aku tidak suka mendengar panggilan itu. Terdengar seperti aku adalah tuannya, dan dia adalah budakku.

Budak _seks?_

Tidak. Baekhyun bukan budak _seks_-ku.

"Chanyeol. Panggil aku Chanyeol, bukan tuan. Karena aku bukan tuanmu." Aku mendekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat "Aku merindukanmu. Aku tersiksa selama sebulan ini. Aku ingin menemuimu lebih cepat, tapi bisnisku tidak bisa aku tinggalkan begitu saja!" aku jujur padanya. Karena memang itulah yang selama ini kurasakan.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi itu memang benar-benar apa yang kurasakan padanya.

"Tu..." Baekhyun hendak kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan. Aku lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya. Bibir tipis, dan lembut yang menjadi candu untukku mulai saat ini.

"Apa aku harus menciummu agar kau berhenti memanggil ku '_Tuan_'?" Baekhyun terlihat gugup dengan ucapanku.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya semua ini?" aku tahu dia akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Aku kekasihmu dan mungkin akan menjadi calon suamimu, apa masih kurang jelas? Aku menyukaimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku benar-benar gila. Aku mengatakannya tanpa ragu.

"Kau..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya "Jika kau hanya berempati karena sudah merusak keperawananku, aku merasa tersakiti. Aku tidak pernah menyesali hari itu, jadi tidak perlu berpura-pura sampai harus berbohong mencintaiku." Dia tampak marah.

Dia menyangka aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Itu wajar. Dia wajar marah mengingat pertemuan kami yang begitu singkat. Kami belum mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Kecuali Baekyun yang begitu mengenalku karena dia mengidolakan-ku. Tapi aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Jadi, wajah jika dia ragu dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan sejujurnya. Namun, jangan sebut aku Park Chanyeol jika aku tidak bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku!" aku mengajak Baekhyun duduk diatas tempat tidurnya "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk berpura-pura atau berbohong pada semua orang. Aku, datang kemari menyusulmu- karena aku MENCINTAIMU!" aku memperjelasnya.

Baekhyun terlihat ingin membantah, namun aku kembali memotong ucapannya. Aku tidak ingin dibantah tentu saja.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, setelah kita melakukannya hari itu...aku tidak bisa menghilangkan ingatan tentang dirimu dalam benakku, Baekhyun." aku memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kotak berisi cincin yang sudah ku beli di Eropa sebelum aku pulang "Kau bisa memikirkannya. Aku akan berada di Busan selama dua hari. Temui aku di LY Hotel & Resort, aku akan berada disana!"

Aku memberitahunya, jika aku hanya memberinya waktu dua hari. Semoga dengan begitu, dia akan menerimaku. Mengingat aku hanya memberinya waktu dua hari saja. Mungkin aku terlalu yakin Baekhyun akan menerimaku, padahal Baekhyun belum tentu mau menerimaku. Tapi aku yakin dia akan menerimaku.

Obrolan itu kami akhiri setelah aku menciumnya dan pamit pergi. Aku mengatakan pada ibunya, jika Baekhyun masih terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Aku juga mengatakan kembali ke Hotel, karena aku memang memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kekerjakan disini

Aku memang ingin menyusul Baekhyun ke Busan, namun aku juga memiliki pekerjaan disini. Jadi, aku bisa sekalian mengurus kepentingan pribadiku serta mengurus pekerjaanku.

Besok, aku ada janji tampil disalah satu acara salah satu media televisi dari Seoul. Mereka ingin memawancarai tentang kesusksesanku yang membangun beberapa Hotel & Resort di Busan.

Sepulang dari rumah Baekhyun, aku berendam sebentar. Menenangkan diri setelah menjalankan rencana yang sudah ku susun untuk Baekhyun.

Besok aku akan mengatakan pada media jika kedatanganku kemari bukan hanya untuk pekerjaan, tapi aku datang ke Busan untuk melamar Baekhyun. Gadis yang akan ku jadikan sebagai pendamping hidupku, selamanya.

-o0o-

"Kau sudah mengurus semuanya?"

"Aku sudah memperkerjakan beberapa orang untuk melakukan semuanya, seperti yang kau inginkan. Mereka akan memantau, lalu menghapus semuanya jika kemungkinan ada berita mengenai asal-usul Baekhyun yang sebenarnya!"

Aku menganggguk mengerti. Jongdae melakukan semuanya dengan cepat sesuai keinginanku. Aku memintanya untuk membentuk tim khusus, yang akan membersihkan semua berita mengenai Baekhyun dan identitas aslinya. Semua ini aku lakukan untuk berjaga-jaga jika nanti ada media yang memberitakan Baekhyun.

Pagi ini benar-benar sibuk. Selain mengurus perkembangan tim khusus yang aku minta pada Jongdae, aku harus mengecek beberapa berkas mengenai Hotel. Mengevaluasi kinerja para pegawaiku. Belum lagi aku harus bersiap untuk sesi wawancara dengan media.

Selesai memeriksa semuanya, aku merapikan pakaianku sebentar.

"Akan ku urus sisanya, kau harus turun kebawah! Mereka sudah menunggumu." Ujar Jongdae yang ku angguki.

Wawancara itu dilakukan ditaman belakang hotel. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul disana dan menungguku. Setelah aku datang, acara itu pun di memulai. Sementara presenter itu berbicara, aku menunggu giliranku untuk diwawancarai.

"Jadi, anda ke Busan untuk melamar seseorang yang anda cintai?" tanya presenter wanita yang kini tengah mewancaraiku.

Aku tertawa pelan menanggapi pertanyaan-nya.

"Yeah. Aku melamar seorang gadis manis. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dia akan menerimaku atau tidak. Mengingat hari ini hari terakhir aku ada di Busan, dan dia belum datang juga. Dan jika dia tidak datang, itu tandanya aku ditolak olehnya. Menyedihkan bukan?"

Ucapku bercanda. Tapi aku memang sedikit menyedihkan. Baekhyun belum datang menemuiku. Itu membuatku sedikit was-was dan takut.

Takut jika dia akan menolak lamaranku.

Aku harus bagaimana jika nanti Baekhyun menolak lamaranku. Sedangkan aku sudah sangat jatuh pada pesonanya.

Presenter itu tertawa karena lelucon yang kukatakan "Gadis itu sepertinya sangat bodoh jika menolak lamaranmu, Park Chanyeol-ssi.."

Jika Baekhyun mendengar wanita ini menyebutnya bodoh, aku yakin dia akan marah besar. Haha.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan lain mengalir dari presenter wanita itu, aku menjawabnya sesuai dengan kebernaran yang ada. Pertanyaan seputar bisnisku juga menjadi topik pembicaraan kami setelah dia menanyakan perihal hubungan percintaanku.

Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri. Aku sempat terpuruk ketika keluargaku jatuh miskin. Namun, dengan kepintaran yang kumiliki- aku bisa menjadi pengusaha sukses seperti sekarang. Tidak banyak orang tahu kerasnya hidup yang aku jalani ketika itu. Tapi mereka tahu ketika aku sudah menjadi sukses. Cerita hidupku yang berjuang dari nol, yang membuat banyak orang-orang yang mengagumiku.

Mungkin Baekhyun salah satu orang yang mengagumi kerja kerasku.

Aku benar-benar merindukan gadis itu. Sangat!

Ketika pertanyaan lain terlontar dari presenter dihadapanku, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Bukan karena tidak tahu jawaban yang harus aku berikan.

Tapi, aku terkejut melihat sosok itu.

Sosok seorang yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

Kaki mungilnya menuju taman ke arah kami. Mendekat ke arah kami yang tengah sibuk dengan acara siaran langsung ini

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Dan dia juga tengah menatap ke arahku dengan senyum manisnya. Dia begitu menggemaskan dengan dress berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya.

Baekhyun, dia benar-benar lucu!

Dengan senyum terukir dibibirnya, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Memperlihatkan jari-nya yang sudah terselip sebuah cincin yang kemarin aku berikan padanya.

Presenter wanita itu sempat heran kala menyadari diriku yang diam melamun, menatap ke arah Baekhyub. Semua orang mengikuti arah pandangku. Presenter wanita itu tersenyum menyadari aku memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum ke arahku.

"Temui saja dia Park Chanyeol-ssi!. Biarkan dunia tahu jika gadis itu adalah gadis pilihan hatimu. Dan Kami akan merasa sangat tersanjung jika anda membiarkan kami meliput momen bahagia kalian berdua!" Ucap presenter itu.

Aku diam sesaat. Dia benar.

Aku tidak perlu ragu menunjukan dia pada dunia. Aku mengangguk semangat.

Tanpa ragu lagi, aku itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang kini gantian dia terkejut. Kamera mengikuti kemana aku melangkah. Mereka benar-bensr menyiarkan ini, dan aku harus terlihat tidak gugup agar mereka semua tahu jika saat ini aku tengah bahagia.

Baekhyun hendak bersuara ketika aku mendekat. Aku memeluknya dengan erat ketika aku sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Kumohon! Jangan ragu pada perasaanku terhadapmu!" Aku menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Aku sungguh bahagia. Aku tidak ragu tentang perasaanku. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Gadisku, Baekhyun yang cantik.

Kurengkuh wajah Baekhyun dan kuberikan ciuman penuh cinta pada bibir tipis Baekyun. Kamera terus merekam kami. Namun aku sama sekali tidak malu. Aku justru terius mencium Baekhyub

Aku ingin semua orang tahu, jika Baekhyun adalah calon istriku. Dan, tidak ada yang boleh menganggu calon istirku. Tidak ada yang boleh menganggu dan menyentuh milikku. Baekhyin milikku, hanya milikku.

Kurasakan Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela ciuman kami. Ia juga melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku. Kami berdua melupakan keadaan sekitar. Kami terlalu larut dalam dunia kami berdua. Aku bahkan menciumnya semakin dalam dan panas. Ciuman kami semakin memanas dan bergairah.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin segera membawanya ke kamar hotel dan bercinta dengannya. Dengan keras dan panas. Aku ingin membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat dibawah permainanku. Aku ingin dia telanjang, sekarang!

"Kalian harus berhenti sebelum kalian lepas kendali!" Presenter itu mengingatkan kami, karena ciuman kami yang nyaris lepas kendali.

Tidak mungkin aku mencumbu Baekhyun, dan menyiarkan permainan kami berdua didepan kamera. Tidak. Baekhyun hanya untukku.

Tubuh indahnya tidak boleh dilihat orang lain, selain aku.

Ku hentikan ciuman kami dengan terpaksa. Aku berbalik dan memohon maaf. Wawancara itu selesai lebih cepat karena aku tidak bisa melanjutkan wawancara iu lagi.

Aku dan Baekhyun sudah berlalu untuk pergi menuju kamarku dilantai 10.

Kami berdua sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Setelah masuk kedalam kamar hotel, aku melepas satu persatu stelan formal yang ku kenakan. Bibir kami berdua masih saling menyatu. Kami berciuman seraya saling menelanjangi diri kami masing-masing.

Astaga! Aku tidak tahu darimana Baekhyun belajar semua ini.

Demi Tuhan, dia gadis berumur 18 tahun yang terlihat sudah terbiasa untuk berhubungan badan.

Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Aku melepas dress yang dia kenakan ketika dia kesulitan membukanya

"Lakukan dengan pelan! Ini sudah sebulan sejak..." bibir tipis itu aku raih kembali dan kulumat dengan bibirku.

"Aku tahu sayang~~" aku menciumi wajahnya "Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat tawanya yang secerah sinar mentari.

Aku ingin menindih tubuh mungilnya, tapi dia sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan berjongkok dihadapanku.

Apa ini? Apa dia akan memanjakan kejantananku?

"Aku ingin melakukan ini!" Jari lentiknya mengelilingi kejantananku. Dia menyeringai saat melihatku menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Wajahnya mendekat, dia mencium ujung kejantananku. Aku mengeram ketika dia melakukan itu.

Dia benar-benar menggodaku.

Lidahnya bermain diujung kejantananku, menjilatinya selayaknya ia tengah menikmati ice cream. Ibu jarinya membuat gerakan memutar diatas kepala kejantananku. Setelahnya ia mengurutnya pelan.

Imajinasiku tentang dia yang mengulum kejantananku kini menjadi nyata. Dia mulai memasukan milikku yang besar, kedalam mulut kecilnya yang manis.

"_Rrghhhhhhh_...Baekhyun!" Aku benar-benar menikmati bagaimana mulut kecilnya itu memompa kejantananku. Tangannya bergerak semakin cepat mengurut milikku.

Aku sepertinya akan segera sampai. Kedua bola kejantananku tak luput dari tangannya. Baekhyun memainkannya, lalu kembali mengulum, menjilati milikku dengan lihai. Aku memegangi rambutnya, membantu dia naik turun disaat dia tengah mengulum kejantananku.

Aku akan segera sampai. Aku mulai merasa milikku semakin membesar. Dan akhirnya aku membuat dia tersedak karena cairan sperma milikku.

"Oh sayang..." aku menarik tubuhnya. Menyesap sisa cairan milikku di bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"Apa itu memuaskan?" Tanya nya dengan wajah lucu.

"Kalau ada yang lebih dari itu, maka aku akan mati!" Dia tersenyum karena jawaban-ku.

Aku kembali mencium-nya. Menarik tubuh telanjang-nya semakin merapat padaku. Dan kubaringkan diatas tempat tidur, lidahku menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuh indahnya.

Leher mulusnya tak luput dari gigitan kecil yang kuberikan. Kuciumi garis rahangnya, dan tak lupa kuberi hisapan pada dua buah payudaranya yang...wow semakin terasa membesar kurasa.

Benar-benar pas ditanganku. Tidak kecil dna tidak terlalu besar. Benar-benar memuaskan untukku. Gigitan kecil kuberikan pada puting payudaranya, dan dia mendesa seraya melengkungkan tubuh nya.

Itu _sexy_. Baekhyun benar-benar _sexy_.

Aku benar-benar belum puas jika hanya sebelah saja yang ku jilati dan kugigit. Aku perlakukan sama kedua payudaranya. Dan dia semakin bergerak gelisah seperti cacing terkena air garam.

Baekhyun menikmatinya.

Tangan kananku yang semula meremas payudaranya, kini ku arahkan pada pusat kewanitaannya. Kumasukan satu jari tengahku kedalam kewanitaannya.

Dan ternyata dia sudah basah. Sangat basah. Dia sudah sangat siap untukku. Tapi aku ingin bermain-main sebentar dengannya. Aku ingin dia orgasme dengan hanya menggunakan jariku.

_"Ahhhh ahhhh Chan...yeoll ahhhhh..."_ desahannya semakin terdengar. Suaranya benar-benar merdu. Desahan Baekhyun berhasil membuatku tegang.

Kurasakan tubuhnya semakin menegang. Aku menambah jariku menjadi dua, dan dia semakin mendesah hebat.

Ini hanya jari, dan dia sudah seperti ini. Aku yakin kejantananku akan semakin membuat dia kenikmatan.

Dan Baekhyun sampai pada puncak nya. Dia orgasme hanya dengan jari-ku. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Aku mengeluarkan jari ku dna menjilati cairan miliknya. Rasanya manis, seperti Baekhyun.

Dia terlihat merona dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya, aku tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku belum selesai pemanasan sayang, jadi...kuharap kau kuat untuk melewati sore ini. Aku ingin kita bercinta dengan bebagai gaya!" Bisikku pada telinganya. Sedikit menjilat telinganya agar membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Kini bagian lidahku yang akan membuatnya orgasme.

Lidahku bermain-main dipusat tubuhnya. Kulesakkan sampai benar-benar kedalam. Menyesap kewanitaan Baekhyun, menjilatinya dan menusuknya sampai aku mendengar suara desahannya semakin menggila.

Aku sudah sangat tegang.

Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Setelah kuciumi kewanitaannya, aku merangkak naik diatas tubuhnya.

Mengarahkan kejantananku pada kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat siap menerimaku.

"_Ahhhhh_..." Baekhyun merintih sakit kala kejantananku melesak masuk. Tangannya mencakar punggungku.

"Sayang, kau benar benar sempit..." aku akan gila karena kenikmatan ini. Dan penyebab kegilaan ini adalah tubuh indah Baekhyun dan kewanitaan nya yang menjepi kejantananku.

Baekhyun mendesah semakin hebat ketika aku mulai mengatur tempo. Kejantanan ku keluar masuk dalam kewanitaannya yang sempit. Dia benar-benar menjepitku sangat erat.

"Lebihhh dalam tuan..._ahhh ahhhh_" aku tahu dia ingin lebih dari ini.

Tapi aku tak ingin bermain terlalu kasar. Ini pertemuan pertama kami setelah hampir dua bulan lamanya kami tidak bertemu. Jadi aku ingin bermain lembut diawal, meski akhirnya nanti aku akan bermain kasar karena tubuhnya yang menggairahkan.

Bibirnya tak ku biarkan menganggur. Aku suka ketika bibir tipis itu mengigit bibirku.

Desahan kami bersahutan. Aku orgasme setelah beberapa kali tusukan. Dan aku merubah posisi ketika puncak orgasmeku sampai. Aku tak cukup jika hanya bermain sekali. Baekhyun teramat candu dan nikmat untuk kusetubuhi.

Gadisku yang manis, dia tampak sexy kala wajahnya memerah dan sayu.

"Kau suka?" Bisikku pada telinganya.

Dia tengah menungging. Payudara sintalnya berayun ketika aku menusuk kewanitaannya.

"Eummmmmmm tu-_ahhhh_.."

Ku lesakkan lebih dalam kejantananku ketika dia hendak memanggilku tuan.

"Sudah kukatakan sayang, aku tak suka panggilan itu! Kau gadis nakal!" Kugigit leher dan bahunya.

_"Ahhhhh ahhhh_ Chanyeol..._ahhhh..."_ suaranya benar-benar semakin membuatku bergairah.

Kubalik tubuhnya dan kududukan diatas pangkuanku. Dia berada diatasku. Dengan begini aku bisa puas melihat wajahnya yang cantik itu. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Kulesakkan pada mulutnya yang terbuka, dan dia menjilatinya.

"Oh!" Aku menggali kematianku sendiri. Dia benar-benar terlihat _sexy_ ketika mengulum jariku.

Semakin ku lesakkan kejantananku pada kewanitaannya, dia semakin mendesah hebat. Kami benar-benar bercinta dengan berbagi gaya.

Aku merasa ini benar-benar bermimpi. Sudah dua jam kami melakukannya. Dua jam juga kami tidak berhenti bermain. Aku tidak merasakan kelelahan. Dan Baekhyun masih terlihat kuat untuk melayaniku.

Apa dia meminum obat sebelum datang kemari? Agar dia kuat dan bisa mengimbangiku?

Tidak mungkin kan!

"Aku lupa menanyakan ini..." kami tengah bermain didekat jendela hotel. Tubuh Baekhyun kusudutkan pada kaca jendela hotel. Untung saja jendela hotel kamarku, khusus kuberi kaca anti tembus pandang.

Jadi, tubuh telanjang kami yang tengah bercinta- tidak akan dilihat orang dari luar.

Tubuh Baekhyun kugendong ala koala, kejantananku tengah menusuk kewanitaannya- dalam dan cepat.

"A...apa? _Aahhhhh ahhhhh_..." Baekhyun meremas rambutku dan mencium bibirku.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan spermaku berkali-kali didalam rahim-mu sayang. Apa kau meminum pil sebelum kemari? Aku lupa menanyakan itu sebelum kita... _aarghhhhh_ bermain." Aku orgasme lagi. Dan kali ini aku membiarkan dia istirahat sebentar, untuk menetralkan nafasnya.

"Aku meminumnya! Hahh hahh hah.." nafasnya terdengar memburu.

"Kau membelinya?" Tanyaku. Tanganku merapikan helaian rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menciumku. Dia mulai berani menciumku duluan setelah kami bercinta selama dua jam ini "Eomma yang memberikannya. Kata Eomma aku boleh bercinta dengan tuan, asalkan aku tidak hamil sebelum kita menikah. Aku juga masih terlalu kecil untuk mengandung bayi." Senyumnya terlihat diwajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan.

Kali ini aku membiarkan dia memanggilku dengan panggilan tuan lagi. Aku harus membiasakan Baekhyun memanggil namaku, atau panggilan lain selain dari 'tuan'. Karena aku bukan majikannya. Aku tidak sungguh tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"Aku harus memberi ibumu hadiah!" Ku pegang pantat sintalnya ketika aku membawanya duduk disofa.

"_Ssshhhh aahhhh_..." Baekhyun meringis kala kejantananku yang masih bersarang didalam kewanitaanya- menusuknya kembali.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" Dia bertanya seraya mengelus wajahku. Memainkan hidungku dan juga bibirku dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Apa kau ingin kita berhenti?" Tanyaku. Sengaja mengodanya dengan memberikan gerakan dibawah sana.

"_Ahhhh_ Hei! Jangan menggodaku!" Protesnya, membuat tawaku seketika pecah.

"Sayang...justru kau yang menggodaku." Tubuh mulusnya kini sudah dipenuhi hasil karya bibir dan gigiku. _Kissmark_ nyaris berada di setiap titik sensitif tubuh Baekhyun.

Aku tidak sadar ketika memberikannya. Tapi aku bangga melihat hasilnya sekarang. Baekhyun _sexy_ dengan _kissmark_ yang kuberikan disana-sini.

"Aku lelah dan ingin mandi. Ini sudah nyaris jam 6. Tapi..." dia mengimpan wajahnya di dadaku "Aku tidak ingin berhenti!" Dia menjilati dadaku.

Sial Baekhyun! Kau bukanlah gadis polos, jika kau bersikap seperti ini.

Dia terlihat seperti seorang pro diatas ranjang. Apa karena video dewasa yang kerap dia tonton?

Dia mengatakannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia bilang, dia mempelajarinya dari video dewasa yang diberi oleh Jongin.

"Kalau begitu..." kulesakkan kembali kejantananku pada kewanitaannya. Menghasilkan desahannya yang merdua dan menggairahkan "Kita tidak akan berhenti, sampai kau tak bisa berjalan." Ucapku seraya kembali menghujamnya dengan tempo cepat dan keras.

"_Ahhhhh ahhhhh_ baik- _lahh_..." dia mendongkak, memberi akses untukku menjilati leher mulusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Kurebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, kakinya ku angkat dan kusimpan di bahuku.

Dengan gaya seperti ini, kejantananku semakin melesak lebih dalam.

"A...aku..." aku tahu dia ingin menjawabnya.

Namun aku sudah tahu. Dan aku membuatnya semakin tidak mampu berbicara karena tempo hujamanku yang semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Kita akan mandi setelah ini!" Ucapku padanya. Kurasa sudah cukup kami bermain.

Dia perlu istirahat.

Kamar hotel benar-benar berantakan karena ulah kami berdua. Bahkan _counter_ dapur tak kami biarkan terlewati. Aku benar-benar bercinta dengan Bakehyun disetiap sudut kamar hotel.

Hanya sayu yang belum. Kamar mandi.

Apa kami haru melakukannya dikamar mandi juga? Sekarang?

"Bisakah kita melakukannya didalam bathub?" Aku berhenti sebentar ketika mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Aku benar-benar kaget.

Tapi juga penasaran.

"Apa kau pernah berimajinasi bercinta denganku didalam bathub?" Tanyaku padanya setelah kembali kulesakkan kejantananku pada kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. Dan aku terkekeh pelan seraya menciumi wajahnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan didalam bathub sambil membersihkan diri!" Kuangkat tubuhnya tanpa melepas tautan tubuh kami.

Dan aku benar-benar menghujamnya dengan keras dan cepat, ketika Baekhyun menungging didalam bathub. Aku suka tubuhnya yang bersinar, karena air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Aku takut kewanitaannya lecet. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Aku butuh pelepasan dua kali ronde lagi. Mungkin setelah itu baru aku selesai.

"Daddy... _Ahhhh_."

Aku sontak menusuknya dalam saat dia memanggilku daddy.

"Kau sengaja ya sayang? Gadis nakal!" Aku kembali menghujamnya dalam. Dan merubah posisi menduduk dia diatas tubuhku.

Air didalam bathub berceceran seiring dengan betapa gila-nya kami bermain. Baekhyun membuatku puas. Tubuhnya candu untukku.

"_Ahhhh ahhhh_..." Desahan itu terus terengar didalam kamar mandi. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum dia kedinginan karena berlama-lama didalam kamar mandi.

-o0o-

Satu jam kemudian kami sudah terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Tubuh Baekhyun tidak lagi telanjang. Dia sudah kupakaikan kemeja milikku yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Kewanitaannya lecet, dan aku baru selesai mengobatinya.

Aku hendak merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya lecet dan kesakitan. Tapi, dia justru terlihat senang dan merona.

_"Setidaknya, ini akan menjadi bukti jika aku tidak bermimpi!"_

Itulah yang dikatakannya. Aku tertawa mendengar dia berbicara seperti itu.

Kini dia sudah terlelap dalam pelukanku. Untung saja aku memberinya dulu makan sebelum dia tidur, setidaknya dia tidak akan bangun karena kelaparan.

Aku tersenyum mengingat pertemuan kami yang tak disangka-sangka akan berahir seperti ini.

Mungkin jika hari itu aku tidak menggunakan tangga darurat, dan juga jika hari itu Bakehyun tidak menangis di tangga darurat. Mungkin kami tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Aku bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun.

Gadis nakal dan mesumku yang menggemaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Bisikku padanya yang tengah terlelap.

Aku senang ketika mengingat senyumannya. Sekarang dan seterusnya, akan akan sering melihat senyuman manis itu setiap harinya.

_"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Jongin bocah tengik itu berkunjung kerumahku._

_"Tidak!" Jawabku. Karena aku memang tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama._

_Dan ocehan Jongin, sepupu cerewetku yang masih bersekolah di SHS itu- benar-benar sangat mengangguku._

_"Kau akan merasakannya nanti. Dan saat kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menertawakanmu!" Ancamnya._

_Kulempar buku yang ada ditanganku pada Jongin. Dan Jongin meleletkan lidahnya seraya pergi masuk kedalam rumahku setelah membuatku kesal._

_"Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Cih aku tidak percaya!" Gerutuku_

Aku tersenyum mengingat itu. Rupanya, aku seperti tengah menjilat ludahku sendiri. Dulu saat Jongin bercerita tentang, ia yang jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya karena pandangan pertama- aku tidak percaya.

Tapi sekarang, aku termakan kata-kata ku sendiri.

Karena pertemuan hari itu, dan karena wajah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan saat pertama kali kulihat- aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Sampai aku tergila-gila padanya.

Aku akan segera mengurus semuanya. Mengurus pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun, mengurus kepindahan dia dan ibunya ke Busan. Dan juga menanyakan tentang, apalah ia akan berkuliah lagi atau tidak.

Dia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Tapi aku tak bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Aku hanya berharap ia tidak akan mau berkuliah lagi. Karena aku tidak ingin dia dekat dengan orang lain ketika dikampus. Aku ingin dia menjadi istri yang menungguku dirumah, dan menyambutku ketika aku pulang bekerja.

Wajahnya yang terlelap membuatku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Rasanya, aku tak akan cukup jika hanya mengucapkan-nya sekali saja.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua sipitnya yang mengagumkan itu terbuka. Dia tersenyum dan semakin menelusup dalam pelukan hangatku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya dia masih ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Kuberi dia ciuman manis dibibir.

Setelahnya, aku ikut terlelap bersama gadis mesum dan nakalku- Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END** **\- 02 –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiya hiya hiya. Ini gak sepanjang yang pertama.**

**Tapi ini juga 7k lebih...**

**Ini dari sisi Chanyeol ya!**

**Gemes ihhh sama Baek wkwkwk umur 18 tahun nikah.**

**Kira kira gimana coba nanti?**

**Bayangin sendiri apa mau di bantu bayangin? Wkwkwkwk**

**Ada satu chapter lagi yang bakal ditambahin...tapi nanti...gak tahu kapannya.. Hahhaha**

**Nanti ini chap terakhir nya ditambahin kalau udah waktunya.**

**Maaf kalau jelek hehee.**

**Thanks.**


	3. PO Buku Dream By Aybaekxing

Hallo semuanya, maaf numpang Promosi sebentar. Aku buka PO buku Dream ya.

Kali aja ada yang berminat adopsi versi cetaknya, detailnya dibawah ini ya!

❤ PRE ORDER Buku CHANBAEK DREAM by Aybaekxing, telah dibuka!

❤ PO Mulai dari tanggal **12 Januari 2020 sampai 15 Februari 2020**

-** Dream ( CHANBAEK GS )**

\- Harga Buku 💸 **95.000** (belum termasuk ongkos kirim)

\- Isi 4 Chapter ( Rombak dari 2 Chapter versi Wattpad + ffn )

\- Tambahan **4 Extra Chapter** (Book version), Total jadi 8 Chapter.

\- Ukuran Buku A5 (14x21)

\- Tebal : 200++ halaman

\- Romance, Fluff, Family, Friends

\- Rate : M

📢 Untuk gift/bonus :

\- Gantungan Chanbaek (Contoh ada di foto,bisa di lihat di Instagram Aybaekxing)

\- Spesial gift, Wedding Invitation Fanfiction Dream Version. (Contoh ada di foto)

\- Bookmark CHANBAEK version

📥 Order via :

• DM INSTAGRAM ID** Aybaekxing & Abxcreativity**

• LINE ID **Aybaekxing** • Whattaps No **087805775251**

📦 Pengiriman dari Purwakarta, Jawa Barat dengan J&T Express

📝 Proses pengerjaan ± 2 - 3 minggu setelah tutup PO, jadi HARUS BISA SABAR!

🏦 Pembayaran via BCA

2 buku = 1 kg; 3 buku = 1 kg; 4 buku = 2 kg; 5 buku = 2 kg

[FORM ORDER]

Nama :

Alamat Lengkap : (Sertakan kecamatan dan kode pos)

HP/WA :

ID LINE / Akun IG:

Pesanan :

Jumlah Pesanan :

#NOTE! Untuk versi Book, harus membaca ulang dari awal.

Karena versi book dan wattpad berbeda.

Bonus chapter dimulai dari awal chapter, tengah tengah dan akhir.

Jadi, yang beli versi book harus membaca ulang!

Jika tertarik, bisa hubungi aku langsung ya! Terima kasih.


End file.
